Le messager de Dieu
by Rieval
Summary: En 1609, Johannes Kepler publie ses travaux sur les lois qui régissent les mouvements des planètes sur leur orbite mais malgré l'annonce du Siècle des sciences, en France, les mythes ont la vie dure. Et nos intrépides Mousquetaires vont découvrir que parfois, les mythes comportent une part de vérité. GEN. Amitié.
1. Prologue

**Titre** : _Le messager de Dieu_

 **Auteure** : _Rieval_

 **Disclaimer** : s'ils étaient à moi, la saison 3 aurait été bien différente et il y aurait eu une saison 4, las, c'est la BBC qui possède les droits et la saison 3 est donc ce qu'elle est : moyenne et la dernière de la série.

 **AN1** : j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette série servie par d'excellents acteurs, les sites superbes de la république Tchèque et l'incroyable savoir-faire de la BBC pour les adaptations inattendues. Une seule "ombre" au tableau : LA SAVOIE NE PARTAGE AUCUNE FRONTIERE AVEC L'ESPAGNE, PUTAINDEBORDELDEDIEU !

 **AN2** : j'aime beaucoup (trop …) les notes de bas de page mais vous pouvez ne pas les lire, elles n'ajoutent généralement rien à la compréhension de l'histoire, juste des informations et des explications (histoire, vocabulaire, etc.).

 **AN3** : dernier point, et non des moindres, le point de vue des personnages sur Dieu, son existence ou ses mérites ou sur l'IVG leur appartient (n'oublions pas que nos sommes au 17ème siècle).

 **Genre** : GEN. Amitié.

 **Spoiler** : cette fic' se situe juste "après" l'épisode Le Père Prodigue mais je joue un chouïa avec le timeline de l'épisode. Spoilers pour toute la saison 1 et 2, plus spécifiquement pour l'épisode La prophétesse (saison 2). Minuscule « bébé spoiler » pour l'épisode The Queen's Diamonds (épisode 4 de la saison 3).

* * *

 **Paris, 5 mai 1600**

 _Splash !_

En habituée des rues parisiennes, Louise Bourgeois (1) évita sans grand mal l'infâme contenu du seau d'aisance jeté de la fenêtre de l'auberge qu'elle venait de passer. Relevant le pan de son épaisse robe de coton pour éviter le nauséabond dépôt, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Même faiblarde, la lumière du soleil lui révéla ce qu'elle voulait savoir : Il serait bientôt midi. Elle devait hâter le pas. Elle avait une mission. Une mission sacrée. Et peu importait vers quelle maison cette mission la portait, riche hôtel bourgeois ou bordel mal famé, seule importait ce « pourquoi » elle était appelée.

Et en cette froide journée de mai, ses pas la menaient vers un bordel. La maison de Madame Angèle (2).

Louise s'y rendait souvent. Elle poussa un petit grognement de dégout. Oh, pas en pensant aux locataires de Madame Angèle, non, c'était à toutes ces autres « madames » et à leurs infortunées locataires. Les grossesses n'y étaient pas les bienvenues un manque à gagner inacceptable. Un peu de rue fétide ou de sabine (3), et le tour était joué. Il y avait bien des moyens d'interrompre la main de Dieu. Sa plus belle mission !

Car c'était cela qui importait à Louise, aider la main de Dieu. Louise poussa un autre grognement en pensant à ces messieurs de la faculté qui parlaient (en hommes et donc, en ignorant des choses touchant à la femme grosse) d'accouchement « contre nature » (4). Car ce que faisait Louise était le propre même de cet ordre naturel voulu par Dieu : veiller à ce que la Vie trouve son chemin vers la lumière.

Et donc, elle fulminait contre ceux et celles qui aidaient ces femmes à stopper leur grossesse.

Madame Angèle se démarquait des autres maquerelles parisiennes. Non pas qu'elle soit une sainte patronne, oh non ! Ces filles devaient « gagner » le toit au-dessus de leur tête et le brouet qui réchauffait leur ventre mais elle leur reconnaissait certains … droits. Elles choisissaient leur client, pouvaient décider de la quitter sans contrepartie. Et si elles tombaient grosses, Madame Angèle les laissait libres de garder l'enfant. Certaines restaient même à son service avec le petit. La « Maison de Madame Angèle » était parfois nommée la « Maison des Anges » : on pouvait y entendre, au milieu des gémissements du stupre, le rire cristallin des enfants.

Et c'était là, la mission de Louise Bourgeois : délivrer sur la terre ces anges innocents.

Et … fichtre, elle devait cesser de rêvasser si elle voulait remplir ladite mission ! Midi déjà. A en croire le message de Madame Angèle, sa future patiente avait ressenti les premières douleurs juste après Tierce (la maison des Anges se trouvait non loin du couvent des Carmélites, rue Saint Jacques … autant de signes de Dieu, selon Louise … pratique aussi pour suivre l'évolution d'un accouchement). Elle devait se hâter.

Bien sûr, la délivrance était bien différente d'une femme à l'autre. Tantôt, lente, durant plusieurs heures, tantôt, si rapide, que l'on avait à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que l'enfant se trouvait déjà là. Dans tous les cas, il était préférable d'être présente le plus tôt possible.

Ah, elle y était.

Louise tapa quelques coups à la porte. Une adolescente lui ouvrit. Toute en bras et en jambes, des longues mèches d'un roux vif comme le feu s'échappaient de sa petite gonelle blanche et Louise réprima, non sans mal, l'envie de se signer. Etrange idée ! Elle devrait en toucher deux mots à Madame Angèle. Cette dernière ne savait-elle donc pas que le nombril d'un nourrisson qui nait en présence d'une femme rousse (5), ne peut jamais cicatriser et que la transpiration de ces créatures fait tourner le lait au sein même des nourrices ?!

Ignorant la diablesse, Louise monta promptement les escaliers qui menaient aux chambrées des « damoiselles » de Madame Angèle. Elle aurait tapé à toutes les portes si un cri familier qu'elle associait désormais avec les douleurs de l'accouchement n'avait retenti.

La pièce était sombre, de lourds draps avaient été posés sur les fenêtres. Bien, pensa Louise, nul mauvais esprit ne pourrait s'introduire ici et posséder l'enfant ou la mère (6).

« Allons, allons, laissez-moi passer ! Grogna -t-elle, écartant la troupe de femelles assemblées autour du lit. Alors, ma toute belle, ou en es-tu ? Son ton s'était adouci à la vue de sa patiente. C'est ton premier ? »

Assise sur le bord du lit, trempée de sueur et haletante, se trouvait une femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle serrait si fort la main d'une de ses congénères agenouillée près d'elle, que Louise pouvait voir la jointure de ses doigts blanchir sous l'effort. Une paire d'yeux noirs se fixa sur Louise.

Espagnole, pensa Louise. Et bien, elle allait savoir si les femmes espagnoles étaient aussi courageuses que les bonnes catholiques françaises. La douleur de la délivrance était pour Louise, le vrai révélateur de l'âme des femmes.

Louise eut sa réponse quelques heures plus tard : l'âme ibère était à la hauteur de sa réputation.

« Et bien ma fille, dit Louise tout en se lavant les mains avec de l'huile à base de lavande, comment vas-tu l'appeler ? Ne tarde pas trop pour son baptême, il doit être confié à la sauvegarde de Dieu.

Après s'être séchée les mains, elle se tourna vers la jeune mère.

\- René, comme notre sauveur Jésus (7) murmura l'espagnole avec l'accent chantant de sa contrée.

Louise hocha la tête.

\- Excellent choix. Ton fils a déjà reçu la bénédiction du tout puissant. Un enfant coiffé (8) ! Dans la maison du pêché ! Elle secoua la tête, encore sous le choc de la découverte de la raison pour laquelle elle avait été appelée.

Lorsqu'elle s'était installée devant la parturiente et qu'elle avait plongé ses mains sous son jupon, elle avait immédiatement sentit sur la tête du bébé, cette membrane qui d'habitude se déchire aux premières douleurs. Il n'y avait pas de danger particulier mais Madame Angèle avait préféré la faire appeler, au cas où …

\- Qui sommes nous pour discuter des voies du seigneur, murmura Louise puis elle s'adressa à nouveau à la jeune accouchée. Ton René, ma fille, est promis à de grandes choses.

\- Bien sûr qu'il fera de grandes choses, murmura l'espagnole, nez sur le duvet noir recouvrant la tête de son fils. René, mon René. René d'Herblay (9)».

 **A suivre …**

(1) Louise Bourgeois est une sage-femme du 17ème siècle. Elle a rédigé un ouvrage qui a fait longtemps référence : « Observations diverses sur la stérilité, perte du fruit, fécondité, maladies des femmes et des enfants nouveaux nay », Paris, chez A. Saugrain, 1609.

(2) Episode 8, Duel pour l'honneur (saison 1).

(3) Plantes toxiques connues depuis l'antiquité pour leur propriété abortive.

(4) On désignait ainsi les accouchements difficiles (gémellité, enfant se présentant par le siège).

(5) Les femmes ayant eu le malheur de naître avec des cheveux roux ont bien longtemps souffert. On leur prêtait des relations avec le Diable et ce depuis l'Antiquité.

(6) Selon Marie-France Morel, historienne et présidente de la société d'histoire de la naissance, jusqu'au XVIIIème siècle, la pièce où a lieu l'accouchement est « calfeutrée, comme un véritable huis clos, à la fois pour se prémunir du froid et pour empêcher les mauvais esprits d'entrer ».

(7) Re-né, vient du latin renaître, ou naître une seconde fois, comme Jésus.

(8) Dans de très rares cas, la femme ne « perd pas les eaux » et on assiste à la naissance d'un bébé encore enfermé dans sa poche de liquide amniotique. On dit alors qu'il est né « coiffé ». La « coiffe » est considérée comme un signe de bonne fortune pour le bébé depuis l'antiquité, d'ailleurs en allemand elle s'appelle « Glückshaube » ou « bonnet de la chance ». En Espagne, on y voyait une protection contre la noyade ou la mort par balle. En Asie du Sud-Est, un bébé né coiffé aurait la faculté de percevoir les choses cachées à l'œil commun. En Afrique du Sud on croit également que l'enfant qui naît coiffé reçoit une seconde vision, qui lui permet de voir les esprits de ses ancêtres et de les reconnaître et, de plus, chose très importante, la coiffe lui permet voir au-delà des personnes, de voir leurs intentions ou leur « deuxième visage », de voir ce qui se cache derrière le masque de apparences. Jusque dans les années 40, en Europe, la coiffe était serrée dans du papier et conservée comme héritage pour l'enfant. Et donc, vous l'aurez deviné, cette fanfiction s'inspire de tous ces mythes autour de l'enfant né coiffé.

(9) René d'Herblay est le nom complet d'Aramis dans le roman d'Alexandre Dumas. Dans l'épisode 4, The Queen's diamonds, saison 3 nous apprenons que la mère d'Aramis était une prostituée et qu'il a grandi dans un « bordel ».


	2. Le message de Gascogne

**Chapitre 1 – Le message de Gascogne**

 **Paris, 15 mai 1631**

« … Et vous vous dites des soldats d'élite ! Vociférait le capitaine de Tréville à la troupe des mousquetaires dont une partie fixait leurs pieds, honteux, et l'autre, non moins honteuse, espérait certainement qu'il arrête de crier tant leur cuite faisait souffrir leur pauvres têtes.

Bien pensa Tréville. Ils pouvaient avoir honte. Ils _devraient_ avoir honte. Et ils allaient regretter un bon moment leur folle nuit d'ivresse. Il allait leur faire oublier leur petit confort à la fine fleur de l'armée française ! Il allait les -

\- Capitaine, commença Athos, interrompant le monologue interne du capitaine des Mousquetaires.

Tréville ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et frappa du poing sur la table commune (faisant sursauter les honteux et cligner des yeux les soiffards).

\- Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Un. Mot, grinça t-il. Hier soir, des individus se sont introduits dans la garnison. La garnison des mousquetaires du roi. Ils n'ont rencontré aucune résistance et n'ont même pas eu à tiré un seul coup de feu … PARCE QUE VOUS ETIEZ TOUS TROP OCCUPES A VOUS SAOULER !

Il donna un violent coup de pied à l'une des bouteilles de vin vide qui traînait par terre. Le sol en était jonché.

Tréville avait accompagné le Roi et Rochefort à Compiègne pour l'inauguration du nouvel hôtel de ville et de son horloge. Il n'avait rien bu mais sa pauvre tête le faisait lui aussi souffrir : le jacquemart avait tant amusé le roi que le prévôt, pour lui faire plaisir, avait demandé à ce qu'il sonne toutes les quinze minutes (10) et non toutes les heures. S'il était resté ne serait-ce qu'une heure de plus, Tréville n'est pas certain qu'il aurait pu réprimer l'envie de tiré sur l'automate. Il avait été soulagé de pouvoir enfin rentrer … et avait découvert un autre type de chaos.

La moitié de ses hommes, ivres mort, la seconde ronflant et son bureau mis à sac.

Toutes les archives du régiment. Huit années de campagnes et d'actions au nom du Roi. Disparues. Dérobées. Par qui ? Pourquoi ? L'action n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Tréville ne gardait à la garnison que les documents « officiels ». Les comptes-rendus de leurs missions les plus délicates étaient sous clef au Louvre. Un acte de vandalisme certainement. Probablement mais … mais Tréville naviguait depuis trop longtemps dans les sphères du pouvoir et quelque chose lui disait que cet acte avait un autre motif. Quelque chose de plus sinistre. C'était comme un pressentiment. Il le sentait dans ses tripes, quelque chose de -

\- Capitaine.

\- QUOI ! Aboya Tréville en se tournant vers Athos.

Athos examinait une choppe vide. Il plongea la main dans la choppe, examinant le fond de bière. Tréville fronça les sourcils.

Sur le gant noir du mousquetaire, se trouvait un résidu blanchâtre.

\- Drogué … »

Tréville ferma les yeux. Un soldat devrait toujours croire en son instinct.

Et son instinct lui disait que ceux qui avaient volé ces documents cherchaient quelque chose de spécifique.

Quelque chose concernant le régiment.

Concernant _ses_ hommes.

* * *

 **3 mois plus tard …**

Aramis sifflotait en nettoyant son pistolet.

Pour la _quatrième_ fois.

D'Artagnan n'en revenait pas. Il observait son ami depuis ce matin. Ils étaient tous les quatre Athos, Porthos, Aramis et d'Artagnan installés comme à l'accoutumée autour de la table commune, à la garnison. Quatre fois. Ca tournait vraiment à l'obsession !

« Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit, merci, chantonna Aramis, sans lever le nez de sa tâche.

Un obsédé lisant dans les esprits, apparemment.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit d'Artagnan, reprit Aramis, un bon mousquetaire, prend soin de ses armes, comme l'ouvrier prend soin de ses outils. Et, voilà ! Il est … _parfait_ ! Tout simplement parfait. Le secret, c'est de correctement huilé le tout : serpentine impeccable et bassinet lisse comme les fesses d'un nouveau-né.

Aramis se leva et ajusta le pistolet à sa ceinture puis il passa les bras autour des épaules du jeune gascon.

\- Comment crois-tu que je garde mon titre de meilleur tireur de tout le royaume ?

\- Tu _charmes_ les balles ? Répondit D'Artagnan du tac au tac.

Aramis fit une petite moue approbatrice.

\- Hum, fit-il hochant la tête, visiblement pas outré le moins du monde par cette idée, bien au contraire. Il y a aussi un peu de ça elles savent reconnaître qui est leur _maître_.

\- Ben voyons, marmonna Porthos tout en déchiquetant un quignon de pain, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Charmeur de balles, pfeuh.

\- D'Artagnan, renchérit froidement Athos, merci de ne pas encourager Aramis. Sa vanité lui donne déjà bien suffisamment de problème avec les miroirs …

D'Artagnan fronça les sourcils.

\- Des problèmes avec les miroirs ? Quels problèmes ?

Athos vida son verre de vin d'une traite et lui répondit, sans sourciller.

\- … il les ternit rien qu'en passant devant.

Porthos éclata de rire et Aramis porta la main à son cœur, arborant une moue faussement blessée.

\- Trahi, murmura t-il en souriant, trahi par mes propres -

\- D'Artagnan ! D'Artagnan !

Les quatre amis tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la garnison. Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de d'Artagnan.

\- _Constance_ !

Aramis, sourire toujours fermement accroché aux lèvres, se pencha vers Porthos et lui murmura :

\- Ah, voilà une autre vue à laquelle aucun miroir ne pourrait résister.

\- Quoi ? Madame Bonacieux ?

Aramis, soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- L'amour, mon ami, l'amour. L'amour contrarié. Rien de plus beau.

Constance leur adressa un petit salut de la tête avant de se tourner vers d'Artagnan, main tendue vers lui.

\- Un messager est venu ce matin à la boutique mais mon époux … Elle ferma les yeux avant d'ajouter, mon époux n'étant plus là, le messager est passé au palais. La personne qui vous envoie ce pli ne doit pas savoir que vous résidez à la garnison.

Elle était essoufflée, joues rouges, comme si elle avait couru pour faire le trajet du palais du Louvre à la garnison. Des mèches rebelles s'échappaient de son chignon et des tâches de boue ornaient les pans de sa robe de deuil. Et bien entendu d'Artagnan la fixait comme si elle était la septième merveille du monde.

Aramis leva les yeux au ciel et récupéra délicatement le pli que Constance tendait à d'Artagnan qui continuait à la dévorer des yeux sans bouger. Il porta la lettre à son nez.

\- Jasmin (11). Un parfum de goût. Celui d'une femme. Humm, le mystère gascon s'épaissit …

\- Donne-moi ça, grogna d'Artagnan qui s'était enfin soustrait à son admiration de la jeune et jolie veuve Bonnacieux.

Il décacheta le pli, le lut rapidement puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Un problème ? demanda Athos.

D'Artagnan secoua la tête.

\- Non, non plutôt … une surprise. Ma cousine, Guillemette. Elle m'écrit pour me donner des nouvelles de la ferme de mes parents. Je lui ai cédé les droits de ce qui restait après que Labarge (12) ait tout détruit l'année dernière. Elle m'invite à venir passer un peu de temps là-bas.

Aramis fut le seul à voir Constance se détendre en apprenant que cette « mystérieuse "femme" était une parente.

\- C'est plutôt calme en ce moment, dit-il, et l'été s'annonce particulièrement chaud. Paris va vite devenir insupportable. Un petit tour en Gascogne me semble une charmante idée : la nature, l'air frais, les -

\- Ouais, et au bout de deux jours, tu vas te mettre à tirer sur la pauvre faune sans défense, l'interrompit Porthos (13).

\- _Ttttt_ , nous pourrions donner un coup de main. D'Artagnan, qu'en penses-tu ? Des pairs de bras supplémentaires pour les vendanges ?

\- Nous pourrions rester pour la fête des vendanges. Elle est prévue le dernier dimanche d'août. Dans une dizaine de jours, répondit d'Artagnan

\- _AHA_ ! Une fête campagnarde, parfait. Athos, tu es des nôtres ?

Athos soupira, yeux fixés sur son verre désormais vide.

\- Pourquoi pas …

Aramis claqua ses mains.

\- Donc, c'est entendu ! Gascogne, nous voilà !

\- Ouais dit Porthos, pour une fois, ça nous changera de ne pas avoir à nous battre pour autre chose qu'une danse avec la plus belle fille du coin. »

* * *

« Joli, dit Aramis en découvrant la vallée.

Ils se trouvaient tous les quatre au sommet d'une petite colline verdoyante. Sur les coteaux, les vignes ployaient sous le poids du raisin, prêt à être vendangé.

\- Lupiac est à quelques lieux au sud leur annonça d'Artagnan.

Aramis échangea un regard avec Porthos, lequel lui répondit d'un signe de la tête. Leur jeune compagnon s'était progressivement assombri depuis leur départ de Paris. Ils savaient que ce retour aux sources ravivait chez lui la douleur de la mort de son père.

\- Quelques lieues, en ce cas ... Que diriez-vous d'une petite course ? Le premier à Lupiac, paye son coup aux autres ! _YIAAAA_ ! Cria Aramis en lançant sa monture.

D'Artagnan cligna des yeux, sorti de sa rêverie mélancolique par le galop du cheval d'Aramis.

\- L'idiot, s'il continue à ce rythme, son cheval n'ira pas loin. Je lui ai pourtant déjà expliqué je ne sais combien de fois …

\- Ben du coup ! S'exclama Porthos, un large sourire aux lèvres, nous ne devrions pas avoir de difficulté pour gagner.

D'Artagnan sourit.

\- Nous produisons un excellent vin (14).

\- Et bien, Aramis va pouvoir nous en offrir une bonne bouteille, répondit Athos. »

* * *

Ils étaient tous trois, d'Artagnan, Athos et Porthos attablés devant l'auberge de Lupiac – et avaient déjà largement entamé la dite bouteille – lorsqu'Aramis arriva, marchant aux côtés de son cheval. Il avait abandonné son manteau et, manches de chemise relevées, il sifflotait tout en mâchonnant une feuille de sauge (15).

« Ah, elle est belle la solidarité des mousquetaires ! Lança-t-il à ses camarades, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Abandonner lâchement l'un des vôtres en milieu … _hostile._ Tous ses oiseaux et ses abeilles, ses papillons et ses _bestioles_ (il frémit tragiquement en égrenant la liste de ces terribles « ennemis »).

D'Artagnan éclata de rire. Il se leva et donna une petite tape fraternelle à son ami.

\- Allez, donne-moi ton cheval, je vais t'épargner d'avoir à subir d'autres agressions _animales_.

Aramis posa son chapeau sur la table et se servit un verre de vin. Il échangea un petit signe de la tête avec Porthos. Mission accomplie, son petit stratagème (comme s'il ignorait qu'on ne pouvait faire galoper un cheval sur plusieurs lieues, peuh !) avait réussi et leur ami avait retrouvé le sourire.

\- Et donc, reprit Aramis, nous voici en Gascogne et … Il but quelques gorgées de vin et sourit en connaisseur. Hummmm, et c'est une excellente idée ma foi ! Ce vin est excellent.

\- Vendanges tardives monseigneur, les meilleures du coin, répondit l'aubergiste qui venait de déposer leur repas sur la table. Vous êtes en mission ? Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais, quand on a appris pour le loupiot (16), qu'il était devenu mousquetaire et tout, on a été -

\- Le _loupiot_ ? Questionna Athos.

\- Ben, oui, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait le fils d'Artagnan. Il épuisait les nourrices les unes après les autres ! Il les mettait à sec. Insatiable. Comme un loup quoi. C'est les autres momillons qu'ont crié famine moi, je vous l'dit.

L'aubergiste parti, les trois mousquetaires échangèrent un regard entendu et éclatèrent de rire, même Athos, ce qui confirma ce qu'Aramis savait déjà : ce séjour en Gascogne serait bénéfique à chacun d'eux. L'année avait été particulièrement rude…

\- Hey, Bernardin ? Lança d'Artagnan qui venait de sortir de l'écurie. Tu nous as fait ton célèbre ragout j'espère !

L'aubergiste lui sourit.

\- T'inquiète loupiot, j'en ai fait … en _double_ ration !

D'Artagnan fit la grimace en entendant son vieux surnom resurgir. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur un tabouret et posa le front sur la table, puis il marmonna.

\- Il n'y a aucune chance pour que oubliez que vous avez entendu _ça_ je suppose ?

\- _Aaah_ , mais ce serait complètement contraire au code des mousquetaires, répondit Aramis, tu sais, tous pour un et une petite histoire humiliante pour tous. Une devise se doit d'être respectée».

D'Artagnan grogna dans sa manche. Maudit, il était maudit ! Il pensait avoir laissé derrière lui ce sobriquet stupide et maintenant que ces deux là (il savait qu'Athos n'était pas du genre à jouer à ce genre de petit jeu puéril) _savaient_ , ils allaient prendre un malin plaisir à lui rappeler tous-les-jours-jusqu'à-la-fin-de-sa-vie.

* * *

Porthos émit un long sifflement en découvrant le château de Castelmore. Il se tourna vers Athos, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Encore un plus grand que le tien.

Athos lui rendit son sourire. Il n'était plus le Comte de la Fère mais depuis que Porthos savait qu'il était lui, l'héritier du domaine du marquis de Belgard (17), il n'avait jamais autant entendu parler de son manoir à Pinon (18). Et curieusement, cela ne le faisait plus souffrir. Il était enfin libéré de son histoire. De son passé. Du fantôme de Thomas … d'Anne. Non. Il ne devait pas se mentir à lui-même, pas d'Anne. Il ne serait jamais libéré d'elle.

Pas tant que la vue d'un champ de myosotis lui donnerait la nausée.

\- Tu es né ici ? Demanda Aramis qui lui aussi admirait l'imposante gentilhommière gasconne.

\- Oui (19), mais c'est tout. Ma mère aidait à la restauration d'une tapisserie … elle faisait des choses étonnantes. Mon grand-père était tisseur.

Il leva les yeux vers les vignes qui se trouvaient derrière le château.

\- Nous ne sommes plus très loin de la ferme maintenant ».

* * *

« D'Artagnan ! D'Artagnan ! S'exclama une petite bonne femme en les voyant arriver.

D'Artagnan éperonna immédiatement son cheval.

\- GUILLEMETTE ! _Guillemette_ !

Il sauta de sa monture alors que celle-ci avait à peine stoppé sa course et les deux cousins tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Oh, comme c'est bon de te revoir d'Artagnan ! Et voici les amis dont tu m'as tant parlé.

Guillemette d'Artagnan était une petite femme ronde et avenante. Elle partageait de nombreux traits physiques avec son cousin : teint foncé, chevelure brune et yeux de braise.

\- Venez, venez, nous vous attendions. Vos lits sont faits de frais et le four devrait bientôt nous livrer pains et brioches bien dorés. Venez ! »

* * *

Aramis quitta le corps de ferme, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui sur les rires et les éclats de voix. Il sortit sa petite pipe en terre cuite et entreprit de la bourrer d'un peu de feuille de tabac (20). Une denrée rare et de grand prix. Un cadeau de ses amis, non, de ses _frères_ pour son anniversaire.

C'était une belle soirée. Le bleu profond de la journée, comme dévoré par les langues de feu du soleil couchant, laissait derrière lui de longues trainées roses. Aramis se sentait apaisé.

La soirée à la ferme de Batz était un succès (ce que d'Artagnan contesterait peut-être, ayant été l'objet d'un grand nombre d'historiettes d'enfance dont il aurait certainement préféré qu'elles demeurent à jamais secrètes). L'âme Gascogne était décidément bien à la hauteur de sa réputation : hospitalière et joyeuse.

Une fois encore, Aramis se félicita d'avoir convaincu tout son « petit monde » à venir se ressourcer quelques jours dans ce petit paradis. Il savait que la paix intérieure qu'il ressentait ce soir ne durerait pas. Son sang bouillonnerait bientôt du besoin d'action. Mais ce soir … ce soir, il écoutait juste le rire de ses amis (celui de Porthos, franc, retentissant comme un coup de tonnerre, tellement à son image ; celui d'Athos, libéré enfin du poids de cette identité qui l'oppressait ; celui de d'Artagnan, sans retenue, redevenu ce « Loupiot » dont le père pourrait être fier) et se réjouissait de l'instant présent.

Parce que ce soir, ceux qu'il aimait étaient en sécurité et heureux.

 **A suivre …**

(10) Un jacquemart est un automate qui indique les heures en frappant une cloche d'un marteau. Celui de l'hôtel de ville de Compiègne a été inauguré en 1530, soit un petit siècle avant les aventures de nos mousquetaires, y'à pas que la BBC qui peut s'amuser un peu avec l'histoire, na !

(11) C'est Marie de Médicis, la mère de Louis XIII, qui a introduit à la cour de France la mode du parfum (notamment du jasmin). C'est sous sa régence que la ville de Grasse devint capitale du parfum. Oh, et elle avait aussi introduit le port de la culotte ! Mais ce dernier tomba en désuétude très vite après sa régence. Yep, Constance et la reine Anne ne portaient pas de culotte sous leurs jupons …

(12) Episode 8, Duel pour l'honneur, saison 1 **.**

(13) Episode 9, Complot contre la reine, saison 1.

(14) C'est vrai, c'est du Saint Amont et il n'est pas mauvais du tout.

(15) La feuille de sauge est connue depuis l'Antiquité. Elle a longtemps été appelée le « thé d'Europe ». C'est aussi une herbe médicinale reconnue pour ses capacités cicatrisantes et de « pansement » (notamment gastrique ou dentaire).

(16) Diminutif affectueux de _loup_.

(17) Episode 8, Le père prodigue, saison 2.

(18) Episode 3, Le Convoyeur, saison 1 et épisode 5, Notre seigneur et maître, saison 2.

(19) Pour une fois, je respecte l'histoire : Charles de Batz de Castelmore dit d'Artagnan qui inspira Alexandre est né dans ce château.

(20) On raconte qu'un des compagnons de Colomb, revenant de ses aventures, fut surpris fumant dans les rues de Barcelone. Mauvaise idée ! Il fut prit pour un diable (la fumée lui sortait après tout de la bouche et du nez). L'Inquisition étant ce qu'elle était, il écopa de 10 ans de prison. Cent ans plus tard, retournement de situation : Catherine de Médicis (la charmante maman de notre ami Louis XIII) qui souffrait de fortes migraines que rien ne parvenait à apaiser fut soulagée après avoir prisé du tabac. On donna ainsi au tabac les noms d' _herbe à la Reine_ ou d' _herba Catharina_. Les médecins en recommandaient chaleureusement l'usage : et oui, c'était sensé soigner à peu près tout (même la peste !).


	3. Le message des bas-fonds

**Chapitre 2 – Le message des bas-fonds**

Milady s'installa à la table la moins éclairée de la taverne. Elle en avait assez de la lumière. Si seulement elle pouvait se fondre avec l'obscurité, disparaitre complètement. Ne plus … _être. Ou alors,_ juste, le néant, cette noirceur qui menaçait constamment de l'engloutir. En attendant … en attendant, elle avait un travail à accomplir.

Elle était de nouveau l'assassin à la solde de l'homme le plus puissant de France (21).

L'homme le plus instable aussi. Ce qui en faisait quelqu'un de dangereux. Un fou dangereux qui entretenait des idées absurdes … Aramis et la Reine ? D'où pouvait donc lui venir cette idée stupide ?

Elle soupira. Assassin et espionne. Deux compétences dans lesquelles elle excellait. Elle avait déjà tué pour Rochefort (22), elle devait maintenant lui fournir tout ce qu'elle pourrait trouver sur Aramis. _Aramis_ ! Un mousquetaire. Et donc … elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Athos.

Athos … ils jouaient tous les deux un rôle n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était plus _Olivier_ de la Fère et elle n'était plus _Anne_ de Winter. Olivier et Anne étaient morts depuis des années. Il ne restait plus qu'Athos et Milady.

Deux noms de théâtre. Deux masques.

Il fallait qu'elle en finisse rapidement avec cette mission. Trouver tout ce qu'il y avait à trouver sur Aramis, c'est-à-dire certainement rien sauf la très longue liste de ses conquêtes d'un soir, liste sur laquelle elle était sure de ne pas trouver le nom d'Anne d'Autriche, et retourner … retourner à quoi ?

« Hey ! La princesse.

Milady leva les yeux vers la personne qui se tenait devant sa table.

La balafre n'était pas si terrible que ça, elle avait eu de la chance (23).

\- Céline … Un verre ?

Céline s'installa, silencieuse, la fixant d'un regard froid.

\- Non, je prends plus de cette saleté. Bon, vous avez ce qu'y faut ?

Milady posa la bourse sur la table. La main de Céline ne fut pas assez rapide. Milady planta un poignard juste entre son index et son majeur.

\- Les informations d'abord. Et c'est moi qui décide si elles valent quoique ce soit.

Milady récupéra la bourse, l'ouvrit et en sortit une livre qu'elle fit miroiter devant les yeux avides de Céline.

\- Votre type là, Aramis, z'êtes pas la seule a être intéressée, dit la jeune femme, yeux rivé sur la pièce.

Milady la fit tourner dans sa main un instant et fit mine de la remettre dans la bourse.

\- J'veux dire, reprit immédiatement Céline, que y'a plusieurs mois de ça, un cureton, y l'a balancé pas mal de blé pour récupérer toutes les informations possibles sur lui.

Milady jouait toujours avec la pièce d'une livre.

\- Un _cureton_ ? Tu peux être un peu plus précise ?

Céline haussa les épaules.

\- Ouais, un type qui bossait pour l'autre là, celui qu'est mort avec tout le tralala.

Milady posa la livre sur la table et l'avança vers Céline puis elle ajouta une seconde pièce.

\- Le Cardinal de Richelieu ?

\- Ouais, répondit Céline distraitement tout en fixant les pièces devant elle, n'osant pas les toucher.

\- Et ce deuxième « cureton », il a un nom ?

\- J'sais pas …

Milady soupira et reprit les pièces.

\- ALLARD ! Y s'appelle Allard (24), cria immédiatement Céline.

\- Et quel type d'informations recherchait-il ?

Céline se renfrogna.

\- Des trucs débiles …

\- Laissez-moi juge de la qualité de ces informations, d'accord. Quel. Type. D'informations.

\- Des trucs sur sa naissance surtout, et puis des histoires …

\- Des histoires ? Quelle sorte d'histoires ?

Céline se pencha vers Milady.

\- Ben, y parait qu'y sait toujours quand une attaque va arriver et qu'il rate jamais sa cible, même yeux bandés. Y voit des choses que les gens normaux voient pas. Il a le troisième Oeil ! Céline se signa rapidement, avant de continuer. Il est un peu comme ces sorciers. Des histoires comme ça. Y'en avait plein !

Milady fit la grimace.

\- Des _ragots_ ?! C'était ça vos informations ?

\- Ben, le Allard, j'l'ai entendu lorsqu'il a dit que les papiers qu'on a piqués à la garnison, y confirmaient tous ces _ragots_ , comme vous dites. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, parce que, quand l'autre est mort, on l'a plus vu pendant des mois. Et _clac_ , le voila qui r'montre sa trogne.

Milady se leva. Elle sortit cinq livres de la bourse et les lança à Céline qui les récupéra avec avidité.

\- Et il est revenu juste pour vous chargez de dérober les archives de la garnison ?

\- Ouais, plutôt simple. Juste eu à droguer leur vin, y'zont beau être tout fiers, les mousquetaires, mais y sont comme tous les autres soldats : y z'aiment boire …

Milady avait évidemment entendu parler de cet incident. Comme toute la cour en fait. A l'époque elle était encore la favorite du roi et Tréville était encore le capitaine des mousquetaires. L'histoire avait fait les gorges chaudes des gardes rouges et de Rochefort. Milady aurait juré que c'était ce dernier qui était à l'origine du vol mais apparemment, elle s'était trompée.

Et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle détestait, c'était être dans l'erreur. Il était temps de corriger cet état de fait.

De toute manière, maintenant, il fallait qu'elle sache. _Savoir_ … C'était un instinct quasi naturel chez elle, instillé par des années de service auprès du Cardinal : détenir une information, c'est détenir le pouvoir.

Elle _devait_ savoir ce qu'Allard avait découvert de si intéressant à propos d'Aramis.

Et que ferait-elle de cette information une fois qu'elle serait en sa possession ? Une chose était certaine, elle ne la livrerait pas à Rochefort. Après tout, il lui avait uniquement demandé de se renseigner sur les prétendues amours entre la reine et le mousquetaire …

Qui sait, peut-être qu'Athos serait lui aussi intéressé par ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Elle pourrait lui envoyer un message pour le prévenir et –

Et quoi ?! Que s'imaginait-elle ? Qu'il la remercierait ? Qu'il reviendrait vers elle ? Qu'il lui pardonnerait parce qu'elle sauvait la vie de l'un de ses amis ?

Il avait refusé de l'écouter lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de lui livrer des informations à propos d'un espion. Pour la France, il avait refusé de l'aider mais pour un des ses frères d'armes, en irait-il ainsi ? La vie d'Aramis serait-elle plus précieuse aux yeux d'Athos que le sort de la France ?

Elle voulait savoir ...

\- Je veux connaître les allées et venues d'Allard. Il ne doit pas bouger le petit doigt, sans que j'en sois informée … et le reste de cette bourse, sera à vous».

 **A suivre ...**

(21) Episode 7, Alliance et mésalliances, saison 2.

(22) Episode 4, La prophétesse, saison 2.

(23) Episode 10, La fin justifie les moyens, saison 1.

(24) Episodes 1, Retour en grâce et 7, alliances et mésalliances, saison 2


	4. Le message de Duras

**Chapitre 3 – Le message de Duras**

« Non. Pas question. Je ne suis pas un … un _chérubin_ ! S'exclama d'Artagnan, bras croisés sur la poitrine et fixant sa cousine d'un air frondeur.

\- Hmmm, non, pas un chérubin, ça c'est certain. Bacchus n'a rien d'un chérubin, fit remarquer Aramis qui examinait la couronne tressée de fils de soie dorés et la fine tunique blanche que Guillemette avait déposées sur la table. C'est un fort beau jeune homme, rieur et enjoué. Tout à fait ton portrait en fait.

\- Hahaha, très drôle, mais cela répond aussi très bien à _ta_ description, alors, d'Artagnan prit la couronne et la posa sur la tête de son ami, voilà, tu fais un très acceptable Bacchus. La tunique est aussi à toi, je suis sûr qu'elle t'ira parfaitement elle aussi.

Aramis sourit.

\- Ah mais, Bacchus était glabre et comme tu le sais, tu es le seul _loup_ de notre meute à répondre à ce petit détail …

( _Raaaaah_ , d'Artagnan le savait ! Il n'était le _loupiot_ de personne, crénom !)

\- D'Artagnan, s'il te plait ! Supplia Guillemette. Cela me ferait tant plaisir que tu sois notre invité d'honneur !

\- Oui, et ça fera aussi très plaisir à Pasquette, Pernette, Barbe ... murmura Aramis qui, planté devant une des fenêtres dont le verre dépoli faisait miroir s'amusait avec la couronne. Toutes ces jeunes filles avaient l'air absolument _ravi_ de savoir que tu serais Bacchus cette année. Il va y avoir crêpage de chignon pour élire Céres (25).

\- Non. Non, non et non, réaffirma d'Artagnan qui récupéra la couronne et la déposa, sans grand ménagement, sur la table.

Il frissonna à l'idée d'être livré en pâture à la gente féminine de Lupiac. Il la connaissait bien. Trop bien en fait, puisqu'il avait grandi avec la plupart des membres de la dite gente ! Elles pouvaient être pires que les gardes Rouges.

Bien pire.

Guillemette soupira. Bruyamment. Et bien vite, d'Artagnan se retrouva la cible de deux pairs d'yeux implorants (Aramis, comme le traitre qu'il était, s'était évidemment rangé du côté de Guillemette). D'Artagnan avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui deux petits chiots. Le genre très mignon qui vous faisait fondre. Il devait être fort, il devait résister ! Il était un mousquetaire du roi, il avait affronté les pires dangers, tenu tête au Cardinal de Richelieu, l'homme le plus puissant de France, alors ce n'était certainement pas _ça_ qui allait le faire plier !

* * *

« Arrête de tirer dessus, admonesta Guillemette en donnant une petite tape à son cousin.

\- Mais c'est trop court, soupira d'Artagnan.

\- C'est parfait, répliqua Aramis de sa position entre les jambes du jeune gascon.

D'Artagnan cligna des yeux espérant vainement que cet instant ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

Ils étaient dans la chambre de Guillemette et il était perché sur un tabouret, Aramis à ses pieds (non pas à ses pieds : vraiment, entre ses jambes ! Devait-il préciser que ces dernières étaient _nues_ ?) jouait à la cousette.

\- Voilà, tu vas gagner quelques pouces (26), alors plus de raison de te plaindre.

\- Je ne me plains pas et ce sera toujours _trop_ court, grinça d'Artagnan.

\- Tu es parfait dit Guillemette qui se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un petit baiser sur la joue de son cousin. Merci d'avoir accepté (d'Artagnan résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel : comme s'il avait pu résister à une attaque en règle de ces deux là ! Même l'armée du roi Philippe d'Espagne n'y résisterait pas). Notre fête sous la protection d'un mousquetaire du roi, quel meilleur présage pour les vendanges ! Sa Seigneurie de Durfort avait raison, ce sera un message fort pour tous nos amis, pour les -

\- Le Cheigneur de Durfort ? Qui est-che ? Demanda Aramis qui, aiguille à chas entre les dents reprenait l'un des plis de la tunique de d'Artagnan.

\- Le Comte de Rauzan ou Marquis de quelque chose ? Je ne sais plus très bien, répondit d'Artagnan qui se déhanchait, cherchant à trouver le moyen – sans s'attirer les foudres d'Aramis ou de Guillemette – de rallonger l'affreuse tunique. Je dois dire ne pas être à jour des anoblisse - _Ouille_ ! _ARAMIS_ !

\- Oups, désolé répondit Aramis sur un ton absolument pas contrit (il maniait l'aiguille comme son épée, c'est-à-dire comme une arme, pensa d'Artagnan qui frottait sa pauvre cuisse endolorie par la piqûre de l'aiguille).

\- Marquis depuis 1609 et Comte depuis 1625, précisa Guillemette. Le comte est notre bienfaiteur. Comme je te l'ai expliqué dans ma lettre, c'est lui qui après LaBarge nous a aidés à tout reconstruire. Il n'a pas sauvé que nos fermes d'Artagnan. S'il ne nous avait pas aidés cet hiver, nombre d'entre nous seraient morts de faim ou de froid. Et oui, c'est lui qui m'a soufflé l'idée de ta venue. Oh, j'étais tellement heureuse de pouvoir te montrer que ce que ta mère et ton père avaient bâtis, toute une vie de dur labeur, n'avaient pas été complètement annihilé. Tu n'es pas fâché ?

D'Artagnan lui sourit.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu sais que je suis heureux d'être ici. A la maison, avec vous tous. Du coup … Est-ce que je pourrais être l'invité d'honneur en tenue de mousquetaire ? (il baissa vers Aramis et Guillemette un regard qu'il espérait être aussi efficace que le leur quelques heures plus tôt.) »

Guillemette éclata de rire.

* * *

Il faisait chaud. Vraiment, très, très chaud. Porthos supportait mal la chaleur. Ses ancêtres venaient peut être de la brûlante Afrique mais ils ne lui avaient pas légué leur résistance aux affres de l'astre solaire. Le plein mois d'août était souvent étouffant à Paris et si à Lupiac au moins, l'air circulait, il était loin d'être _frais_.

En même temps, il aurait peut-être moins chaud s'il ne jouait pas à la longue-paume (27).

Bon sang de bois, cette partie allait avoir sa peau ! Mais pas question qu'il lâche l'affaire. Sa main commençait à chauffer dans son gant (28) mais il le sentait, son camp allait bientôt l'emporter. Il fit un signe à l'un de tête à l'un de ses coéquipiers et, pied fermement posé sur le clou fixé dans le sol comme marque, il tira.

Lorsque tous les jeux furent – enfin !- gagnés, il se laissa tomber sur l'un des bancs installés à l'ombre d'un chêne (qui vu sa taille devait bien être centenaire) et d'un petit étang.

« Tiens, je crois que tu en as bien besoin.

Porthos leva les yeux vers Aramis. Il lui tendait un seau rempli d'eau fraiche et de quoi éponger la sueur qui lui coulaient sur les tempes et … et bien ma foi, un peu partout sur le corps !

\- Merci, grogna-t-il.

Il se leva, ôta sa chemise, se versa le contenu du seau sur le corps et s'ébroua comme le ferait un chien après un bain.

\- _Aaaaah_ , ça va mieux !

\- Ce n'est pas le cas pour le tout le monde …grogna Aramis, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre ses distances et se secouait lui aussi – quoiqu'avec un peu moins d'entrain.

\- Aramis, Porthos …

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers Guillemette. Sa voix n'avait pas son habituelle assurance et il était clair que c'était en raison des personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu, malgré la chaleur, d'un riche pourpoint gris et de bas de soie noir, se tenait à ses côtés. Sa présence et son évidente opulence faisait de lui une étrange apparition. Chaleur, jeux et libations combinés avaient conduit la plupart des hommes du village à faire tomber qui la veste, qui les bas de laine, les enfants allaient pied nus tout autour d'eux, débraillés comme des sauvageons et les femmes avaient retroussé leurs jupons.

\- _ARAMIS_ !

La voix n'appartenait pas à Guillemette et elle sortit Aramis de son état de stupeur à l'arrivée de cet étranger. Il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaitre la jeune femme qui se tenait aux côtés de l'homme.

\- Emilie ?

Vêtue d'une robe vert d'eau, aux mancherons fendus et noués au coude par de longs rubans de soie vert sombre, ses cheveux roux, autrefois indomptés, relevés et noués en fines tresses, elle était méconnaissable. Qu'était-il donc arrivé à la jeune femme en tunique et bottes de cuir, montant à cheval comme un homme (29)?

\- Emilie, répéta Aramis. Que faites-vous ici ?

Emilie, qui tenait fermement le bras de l'homme au pourpoint, lui sourit :

\- Auriez-vous oublié ? Je suis Emilie de Duras. Duras est à quelques lieues de Lupiac (30). Oh, Aramis, comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

\- Euh, je … je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, votre seigneurie et vous ? S'étonna Guillemette.

\- Peut-être serait-il bon de faire les présentations Guillemette, répondit Emilie qui n'avait pas quitté Aramis des yeux.

\- Oh, oui, je suis si désolée, pardonnez-moi vos seigneuries. Aramis d'Herblay et Porthos du Vallon, du corps des Mousquetaires du Roi, je vous présente sa seigneurie Guy-Aldonce de Durfort, Marquis de Duras et Comte de Rauzan, notre bienfaiteur (31) et Emilie, dame de Lorge, épouse d'Armand de Durfort, le frère de sa seigneurie.

La noblesse, grande ou petite, n'avait jamais impressionné Porthos qui répondit à l'annonce du pédigrée de l'homme par un simple signe de tête et continua de s'éponger.

Aramis exécuta une révérence distraite à l'attention de Durfort, son attention était concentrée sur sa compagne. Une question le taraudait depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans le camp et l'avait découvert désert.

\- Josette … votre mère ? S'enquit-il, se souvenant du terrible incident qui avait terrassé la mère d'Emilie.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se figea un moment puis elle se reprit.

\- Morte, dans mes bras. Je lui ai pardonné. Elle m'aimait, à sa façon. Et vous aussi, Aramis, je vous ai pardonné.

Aramis hocha la tête. Il se rappelait de Josette, de la lueur dans ses yeux, entre folie et fascination, lorsqu'elle regardait sa fille se lancer dans l'une de ses tirades illuminées anti Espagnoles. Quelle mère fait subir des années de torture mentale à sa propre enfant ?

\- Je suis revenue ici, au pays et … et j'ai suivi vos conseils, reprit Emilie. J'ai trouvé une autre voie vers Dieu.

Aramis lui sourit.

\- Je suis heureux que vous ayez trouvé la paix de l'âme.

Emilie lâcha le bras du Comte et, timidement, avança vers Aramis puis elle passa les bras autour de sa taille et lui murmura.

\- Vous aussi, vous la trouverez Aramis, je le sais, et, elle leva les yeux vers lui, je ne me trompe jamais.

Mal à l'aise, Aramis la laissa faire puis, lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Mon amie, il y encore beaucoup à faire avant la célébration de ce soir, dit le Comte.

\- Oui, bien entendu, le banquet de ce soir ! L'apothéose de cette fête. Vous serez là Aramis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous serons tous là, Emilie. D'Artagnan, Porthos, et … Athos.

Le visage d'Emilie se durcit au nom d'Athos. C'est lui qui avait organisé sa nuit de désintoxication. Lui qui lui avait enlevé son Dieu. Emilie l'avait-elle aussi pardonné ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

\- Emilie, Armand vous attend, reprit Durfort. Et bien entendu, ces braves gens seront tous là ce soir. Ils sont venus de Paris pour cette seule occasion après tout.

Porthos haussa les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton du Comte qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Le ton froid et détaché était compréhensible vu sa position sociale mais il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait « faux » dans sa voix. Une retenue, comme s'il contenait ses véritables sentiments. Aramis avait beau dire, mais Porthos était un excellent juge des caractères (32), sobre ou pas. Et son instinct lui disait que ce type n'était pas franc.

Emilie lâcha Aramis et rejoignit Durfort qui lui présenta son bras. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Aramis.

\- A ce soir Aramis.

Il hocha la tête et les regarda s'éloigner.

\- Et bien, pour une surprise, ça, c'est une surprise, annonça Porthos.

Aramis ne répondit pas et Porthos commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Un Aramis silencieux c'était … pas _naturel_.

\- Elle a l'air, euh, bien, la petite, enfin, mieux, j'veux dire, moins dérangée dans la tête, tenta Porthos (faire la conversation ce n'était vraiment pas son truc) ».

Silence, silence, silence.

Ca commençait à être agaçant ce silence. Et Porthos n'aimait pas être agacé. Il y avait assez de toutes les mouches du coin qui s'attaquaient à lui à cause de la chaleur pour l'agacer. L'eau les avait repoussées un moment mais elles étaient revenues à la charge. Il détestait ces bestioles. En même temps, Aramis n'était pas une mouche et -

Un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

* * *

Aramis ne parvenait pas à effacer le sentiment de malaise que cette conversation avec Emilie avait créé en lui. Il s'en était longtemps voulu de l'avoir trahie, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Sa folie aurait mené au massacre des milliers d'innocents et sans doute déclenché une guerre.

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par son cryptique « vous aussi vous trouverez la voie de Dieu, je le sais, je ne me trompe jamais » ?

Ses visions avaient été générées par une drogue, n'est-ce pas ? Et comment pourrait-elle savoir quelle voie Aramis devait suivre ?

Personne ne pouvait savoir. Personne ne _devait_ savoir.

Aramis porta la main à son crucifix. Anne. Son fils. C'était sa voie. Il avait promis de les protéger tous les deux devant Dieu. Il savait quelle était sa mission.

Il était ridicule ! Il se laissait influencer par le passé alors qu'il devait se concentrer sur le futur et -

Il sentit soudain ses pieds quitter terre. Il fut soulevé, sans grand ménagement et -

 _Splash !_

Ses poumons se contractèrent immédiatement sous l'effet de l'eau glaciale et il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver son souffle. Il émergea finalement … ce qui n'était pas si difficile que ça puisqu'il se trouvait dans une eau qui lui arrivait à peine à la taille.

Porthos se trouvait en face de lui, sur les rives du petit étang, mains sur les hanches, un air d'intense satisfaction sur le visage.

\- Porthos ! Mais quelle mouche t'a piqué ! Bon sang de bois, ma veste. Il va falloir des heures pour qu'elle sèche maintenant et -

Ah, le doux son de la voix d'Aramis, pensa Porthos …

\- … et mes cheveux ! Ils vont être tout poisseux. Beuh, et je ne parle pas de mes bottes. Cet étang est tout simplement répugnant et -

… quoiqu'en même temps, elle pouvait aussi lui porter sur les nerfs. Et comme il avait toujours aussi chaud …

\- … Porthos tu pourrais au moins me donner un coup de main pour sortir de … Porthos qu'est-ce que tu - NON ! _PORTHOS_ ! »

 _SPLASH !_

* * *

Guillemette secoua la tête. Décidément, qu'ils soient paysan, seigneur ou soldat, les hommes étaient tous les mêmes : des idiots. Ses idiots du moment étaient des soldats. Elle avait imaginé les Mousquetaires avec un peu plus de jugeote quand même ! Mais non. Les hommes, peuh. Elle ne s'était jamais mariée s'occupant de ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs au décès de ces parents mais elle ne le regrettait pas si tous les mâles de France étaient du même acabit !

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la dépendance dans laquelle Guillemette avait installé leurs lits. Assis sur le sien, enroulé dans une couverture, Aramis se moucha bruyamment.

Il faisait un peu moins chaud maintenant que le soir se couchait mais certainement pas au point de supporter un drap de laine, pensa Guillemette.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda Porthos, peut-être un truc chaud avec un machin dedans pour te requinquer ?

Aramis lui lança un regard noir.

\- Un _truc_ avec un _machin_ dedans, grommela-t-il. Je vais pouvoir dire au docteur Lemay que tu es prêt à prendre sa relève.

Ses amis, le fixaient tous d'un air navré. Il soupira.

\- Bon sang, on croirait que quelqu'un est en train de mourir ! J'ai juste attrapé froid, rien de mortel alors cessez tous de faire ces têtes et allez donc vous amuser.

\- Je crois que je devrais rester avec toi, dit d'Artagnan.

\- Oooh non. TOI surtout, tu y vas. Je n'ai pas passé deux heures sur cette tunique pour rien. Et puis tu oublies Pasquette et les autres. J'ai entendu dire que c'est elle qui a été désignée pour incarner Céres. Elle serait si déçue, la pauvrette. Allez, dehors ! Et rapportez-moi donc un peu de ce petit vin. _Ca_ , ça devrait me réchauffer en un rien de temps.

\- Désolé, dit Porthos pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te ferais payer cette petite mésaventure mon ami mais pas ce soir. Son ton se radoucit. Porthos, ce soir c'est bon vin, danse et feu de joie.

Porthos se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, visiblement rongé par la culpabilité.

\- Porthos, soupira Aramis, si tu n'y vas pas, c'est aussi moi que tu punis …

Aramis vit son ami se raidir.

\- Aramis, je suis dé-

\- Et si tu redis encore une fois que tu es désolé, tu vas avoir d'excellentes raisons pour ne pas pouvoir aller t'amuser ce soir. Porthos, s'il te plait …

\- Porthos, s'il dit qu'il va bien ... fit remarquer Athos qui comme d'habitude se voulait la voix de la raison (mais Aramis le soupçonnait surtout de vouloir profiter de tout ce bon vin à foison).

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais, finit par capituler Porthos mais tu nous fais prévenir si tu as besoin de nous.

\- Mais oui, allez, _OUST_ !

Porthos et les autres enfin sortis (Aramis n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant d'Artagnan s'emmitoufler dans sa cape malgré la chaleur), il s'allongea. Bigre, ce chaud-froid avait vraiment eu raison de lui ! Il fallait juste qu'il dorme un peu. Il ferma les yeux … lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Emilie se tenait près de lui, souriante.

* * *

Guillemette avait insisté pour les installer tous les deux, Athos et Porthos, à la table d'honneur. Et évidemment, elle avait placé Athos juste à côté du Comte dès qu'elle avait _appris_ qu'ils étaient pairs (il allait faire payer ça au _loupiot_ dès que l'occasion s'en présenterait. Son prochain entraînement allait être plein de surprises). Athos n'était peut-être plus Comte mais il savait qui paierait les pots cassés s'il se saoulait juste pour avoir le plaisir de vomir sur les genoux de son « égal » (l'idée lui avait paru amusante sur le coup) et donc, il n'avait bu qu'un seul verre et si son estomac l'en remerciait, son humeur elle, s'en ressentait. Il jouait avec le verre, imaginant le grenat, riche et profond, d'un comté Tolosan.

« J'ai entendu dire que c'était votre jeune compagnon qui avait vengé notre Gascogne en fin de compte, annonça soudainement Durfort, sortant Athos de sa rêverie.

\- En effet, lui répondit Athos dont la bouche était tellement sèche qu'il avait l'impression qu'à chaque mot, sa langue allait restée accrochée à son palais. C'est aussi ce qui lui a valu les honneurs d'une introduction chez les mousquetaires. Par le roi en personne (33).

Durfort hocha la tête avant de s'essuyer délicatement les lèvres à l'aide d'un mouchoir brodé à ses armoiries.

Ai-je un jour moi aussi ressemblé à ça ? Pensa Athos. Le costume, la posture, les manières. Ai-je aussi été aussi factice, une image d'opulence renvoyée à ceux qui n'ont rien. Comme le coté face d'une pièce.

\- Je vois, répondit Durfort. Et vous avez tous été … _intronisés_ de la sorte ? Par le roi ?

Athos soupira. Il avait soif. Il avait chaud. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de faire la conversation à quelqu'un qui venait d'un monde qu'il avait renié. Et qui aurait tout aussi bien pu s'adresser à Porthos qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Bien sûr, pour ça, il aurait fallu que Durfort considère Porthos comme un être humain mais visiblement c'était au-dessus de ses moyens visiblement puisqu'il l'ignorait purement et simplement.

Porthos ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur et d'ailleurs, il l'ignorait aussi (et lui devait en être à sa seconde bouteille, le veinard).

\- Non, les mousquetaires sont généralement désignés par édit royal. Peu d'entre nous ont eu cet honneur.

\- Cela ressemble un peu à un adoubement, c'est-ce pas ? Dit Durfort, qui fixait son verre (plein, lui aussi était un veinard, seul Athos était voué à la sobriété ce soir). Comme au temps de la chevalerie. Le Roi représente la main de Dieu et l'adoubé est alors porteur, à son tour, de cette part de divin.

Il avait pris un ton rêveur, non, se corrigea Athos, pas rêveur, _mystique_. Pas étonnant que la famille se soit entichée d'Emilie de Duras.

Athos et Dieu ne faisaient pas très bon ménage. Pas depuis qu'Il lui avait enlevé Thomas.

\- Vous avez été désigné par édit, vous et … _monsieur_ Porthos ?

Le monsieur était un peu trop appuyé pour être franc et Athos serra la mâchoire.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Peut-être que s'il était suffisamment succinct dans ses réponses, Durfort comprendrait qu'Athos n'avait pas très envie de faire la causette …

\- Et votre autre compagnon, monsieur d'Herblay ?

… mais apparemment non.

Athos fronça les sourcils. Monsieur d'Herblay … ma foi, Aramis avait droit à un traitement de faveur ! Il avait le droit à son nom de famille. Ceci dit, Porthos et Athos ne voulaient plus rien avoir à faire avec la dite famille, et surtout pas voir leur nom de Mousquetaire rattachée à cette dernière. Athos n'était plus un de la Fère et Porthos n'avait jamais été un Belgard.

En fait, de tous les trois, seul Aramis était fier de sa parenté. Il était fière surtout de cette mère dont il parlait peu, mais vantait la beauté et l'intelligence, une mère qui lui avait appris à aimer Dieu et les hommes et lui avait légué un des biens les plus précieux : une autre langue dans laquelle communiquer (voir Aramis jongler entre le français, le latin et l'espagnol était étonnant). Le Chevalier d'Herblay avait présenté son plus jeune fils au Roi, lorsqu'il avait eu 16 ans (33). Et Louis XIII, qui n'était à cette époque guère plus âgé, avait trouvé amusante cette cérémonie aux effets en effet très chevaleresques.

Athos se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu à Durfort. Il allait le faire lorsque des cris retentirent. Porthos (qui pourtant avait terminé sa _troisième_ bouteille) se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise. Ils étaient de vieux soldats. Des années de campagne leur avaient appris à faire la différence entre les cris de joie et des cris de détresse. Ceux-ci entraient dans la seconde catégorie.

\- AU FEU ! AU FEU ! Criaient plusieurs villageois.

Une femme se précipita sur Guillemette qui était à la table de Bacchus et de Ceres (sans doute pour empêcher d'Artagnan de s'échapper).

\- _Guillemette_ ! La ferme de Batz, _TA_ ferme ….

Guillemette se leva.

\- Quoi ? Odilon, que se passe t-il ?

\- La dépendance, elle est en feu, Oh, Guillemette, c'est horrible … »

Porthos poussa un grognement rauque et se propulsa à la suite des hommes qui à l'annonce du feu s'étaient lancés vers la ferme de Batz armés de seaux et de tous les récipients qui leur tombaient sous la main.

D'Artagnan avait déjà récupéré son épée. Athos pouvait entendre la réflexion d'Aramis comme s'il était là : « Ah, voilà qui fait une superbe thyrse (35) ! »

Mais Aramis n'était pas là pour se moquer de l'infortune de leur cadet.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la ferme, le feu léchait déjà le toit de la dépendance. Le bruit était terrible, le crissement du bois, mangé par les flammes, ressemblait au cri d'un animal dévoré vif.

D'Artagnan aidait avec les barriques d'eau et Porthos avec les charretées de fumier (36).

« VITE ! _Ici_ ! Il y a quelqu'un ! VITE ! Aidez-nous ! Cria soudain quelqu'un.

Athos se précipita talonné par Porthos. Un corps se trouvait en effet coincé sous le linteau en bois de la porte d'entrée qui s'était partiellement écroulé.

\- Poussez-vous ! Beugla Porthos.

Il se plaça sous le linteau et tel Hercule, poussa un grand cri et souleva la pièce de bois et les hommes tirèrent le malheureux blessé. Une fois ce dernier secouru, Porthos lâcha le linteau … et tel un château de carte, la dépendance, s'affaissa sur elle-même, relâchant dans l'air déjà chaud, un immense souffle brûlant. Chacun recula, fixant le désastre, horrifié.

\- ARAMIS ! _ARAMIS_ ! S'époumenait Porthos.

\- Là ! Il y a un quelqu'un d'autre ! Cria un des gamins du village.

Porthos n'avait pas besoin de faire le vide devant lui : telle la mer rouge devant Moïse, la foule attroupée là s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer (quoiqu'il ait eu plus de points communs avec un ours en colère qu'avec le personnage biblique, pensa Athos).

Guillemette était agenouillée près du corps. Elle leva les yeux vers d'Artagnan.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, d'Artagnan, si désolée …

D'Artagnan s'agenouilla près de sa cousine.

\- Non, murmura t-il. Non, ce n'est pas possible. »

L'homme dans les bras de Guillemette portait la longue chemise qu'elle avait prêtée à Aramis après son malheureux bain dans l'étang. Sa tête fracassée, sans doute par une poutre, était méconnaissable, gravement brulée, mais laissait encore deviner une chevelure brune et bouclée. Et tout espoir que ce corps sans vie soit ne soit pas celui de leur ami s'envola définitivement lorsque d'Artagnan délogea de la chemise, le crucifix dont Aramis ne se séparait jamais.

Porthos tomba lourdement à terre, leva les yeux vers le ciel et poussa le cri le plus terrifiant qu'Athos ait jamais entendu sortir de la gorge d'un être humain, entre rage et désespoir.

Leur ami était mort. Ils avaient faillit à leur pacte. Ce pacte plus fort que le serment fait au roi.

Ils n'avaient pas été là lorsqu'Aramis avait eu besoin d'eux.

La pire des trahisons.

* * *

Le carrosse roulait à vive allure. Aramis pouvait entendre la voix du cocher, pressant les chevaux. Il cligna des yeux. Il luttait pour les garder ouverts. Ses paupières refusaient de lui obéir. Comme ses jambes, ses bras … il n'était plus maître de son corps. L'affreuse mixture qu'Emilie lui avait fait boire, du laudanum (37), avait fait rapidement effet. Il se sentait léthargique, lourd. Eteint. Et pourtant son esprit continuait à lutter : il refusait de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ce qui c'était passé à la ferme de Batz y était aussi certainement pour quelque chose.

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut. Il devait sans doute remercier son instinct de soldat. Un sixième sens qui s'était révélé bien utile toutes ces années de campagne militaire. Emilie était assise près de lui.

Cette fois, il laissa ses paupières se fermer, se remémorant cette affreuse nuit.

« Bonsoir Aramis.

\- Emilie, mais qu'est-ce que … Aramis se releva dans son lit, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je suis venue vous chercher bien sûr. Mais vous le savez déjà.

\- Me chercher ?! Emilie ce que vous dites n'a guère de sens, je -

Et Aramis remarqua deux choses. La première, c'était la manière dont Emilie était vêtue. Tunique noire, cheveux soigneusement relevés dans un large foulard, noir lui aussi. Tout de la tenue du soldat en infiltration.

La seconde, c'était les trois hommes qui, masqués et armés, se tenaient près de la porte.

Aramis réagit immédiatement. Il repoussa violemment Emilie, exécuta une roulade (Porthos serait fier, son entrainement avait finalement porté ses fruits), tira son épée du baudrier qu'il avait laissé sur une chaise et – stoppa net.

Sous sa gorge, se trouvait la pointe d'une lame, une pointe effleurant juste la peau comme un avertissement. Une menace très efficace. Aramis lâcha son épée et, lentement, la pointe suivant ses mouvements, il se releva et se réinstalla sur le lit.

\- Aramis, soupira Emilie. J'aurais pensé que vous comprendriez.

\- Ce que je comprends, répondit-il, mâchoire serrée, et je suis certain que c'est aussi votre cas, c'est que lorsque des personnes armées s'introduisent dans la chambre dans laquelle je dors, je suis en droit de ne pas me sentir tout à fait en sécurité

Emilie s'agenouilla devant lui et fit un petit signe de la main à l'homme qui tenait la lame sous la gorge d'Aramis. L'homme s'inclina en une petite révérence et reprit silencieusement son poste à la porte. Un professionnel, nota Aramis qui caressa inconsciemment sa gorge. Il ne serait pas facile de se sortir de ce faux pas si c'était aussi le cas de ses deux acolytes.

\- Vous vous rappelez, Aramis, reprit Emilie, votre trahison, la mort de ma mère. Je vous ai haï, _oooh_ , comme je vous ai haï et je suis arrivée ici. Armand m'a sauvée. Il m'a permis de comprendre. C'est vous Aramis, _vous_ ma voie vers Dieu. J'ai compris que je m'étais trompée, que j'avais mal interprété les sentiments qui empoisonnaient mon cœur. Ce n'était pas de la haine que j'avais envers vous, mais de l'amour, l'amour de Dieu.

Elle se releva et claqua des doigts. L'un des hommes lui tendit immédiatement une fiole. Emilie prit la cruche d'eau que Guillemette avait laissée à la disposition d'Aramis, remplit un verre, y versa plusieurs goutes de la fiole et le tendit à Aramis.

\- Buvez, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Aramis se mit à rire.

\- Sérieusement ? Vous pensez que je vais boire _ça_ ? Vous ressemblez de plus en plus à votre mère Emilie … elle droguait aussi ceux qu'elle aimait au nom de Dieu.

Emilie posa le verre sur la table et resta un moment à le fixer sans bouger.

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais vous ne me laisser pas le choix. Je comprends, tout ça est nouveau pour vous. Il faut … il faut que je vous donne plus de temps mais pas ce soir, ce soir, le temps nous est compté. Léonce !

Léonce (le joueur de lame) s'inclina une fois encore et tapa deux coups à la porte.

Deux hommes entrèrent. Ils portaient un homme, inconscient. Drogué sans doute.

\- Déposez-le sur le lit, quant à lui, Emilie, son regard fixé sur Aramis, sans sourciller, annonça : ôtez lui ses vêtements, ses braies. Tout ».

Et ils avaient été très, très, minutieux dans leur tâche, repensa Aramis. Il s'était défendu mais à cinq contre un, cela n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'importance. Il s'était senti comme le chat se battant contre des tigres.

Il lui avait tout enlevé jusque son crucifix. _Oooh_ , il s'était battu pour lui, le chat devenu lion, juste quelques instants. En vain, bien entendu.

Le pauvre hère qu'ils avaient trainé là … Aramis frissonna en repensant à lui.

L'homme avait subi le même sort qu'Aramis puis ils lui avaient passé sa chemise et ses braies. Et enfin, sa chaine et son crucifix. Aramis, ne supportant pas de voir le crucifix au cou de cet inconnu, avait tenté une fois encore de se délivrer de l'étreinte des hommes de main d'Emilie (ce qui lui avait valu d'autres ecchymoses, son corps ressemblerait à un vaste champ de bleus au petit matin).

Aramis avait été laissé nu. Emilie avait posé un large manteau sur ces épaules et Aramis ne s'était pas fait prier pour s'enrouler dedans. Puis, elle avait renouvelé son ordre :

« Buvez, Aramis, s'il vous plait.

Aramis émit un petit rire.

\- Et vous pensez peut-être qu'ajouter un « s'il vous plait » va changer ma réponse ? Après ce que vous venez de faire ?

\- Non, bien sûr, vous ne vous avouez jamais vaincu, n'est-ce pas Aramis ? C'est ce que j'admire le plus chez vous. Votre combativité dans l'adversité. Vous ne capitulez jamais. Un soldat. Bien, dans ce cas, vous ne me laissez pas le choix, n'est-ce pas. Léonce, ton arme …

Aramis se raidit, s'attendant à devoir une fois encore se défendre mais c'est l'inconnu que Léonce saisit par les cheveux. La lame se posa juste sur la carotide du malheureux.

\- Si vous ne buvez pas, cet homme va mourir, Aramis, murmura Emilie qui s'était penché vers lui. Egorgé. Une vie innocente.

Léonce appuya un peu la lame contre la gorge de sa victime. Une petite perle de sang rouge apparut.

\- _STOP_ ! Cria Aramis ».

Emilie lui sourit en lui tendant le verre

Une autre ornière fit sursauter Aramis. Le cocher conduisait comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux car dès que ses amis apprendraient ce qui lui étaient arrivés, ils déchaineraient les feux de l'enfer sur ces … non, idiot, ils ne viendraient pas, n'est-ce pas ? Avait-il déjà oublié ?

Ils le croyaient mort.

Car c'avait été le but de cette macabre mise en scène.

« Voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas, dit Emilie en récupérant le verre.

\- Dites-lui de laisser ce pauvre homme tranquille, lui répondit Aramis. J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez, non ?

\- Ah, mais, je suis désolée, je crois que ce n'est pas possible, en fait, c'est pour ça qu'il est ici.

\- _Quoi_ !?

\- Je connais vos amis, votre attachement mutuel, leur ténacité. Le seul moyen pour qu'ils ne vous cherchent pas, c'est que vous mourriez, Aramis.

Aramis fronça les sourcils. La drogue devait avoir déjà fait son effet sur son pauvre cerveau parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que disait Emilie.

\- C'est ce que vous voulez, non ? Vous vengez en me tuant ?

Emilie éclata de rire.

\- Vous tuez !? Aramis, vous êtes ma rédemption, ma vie. Je _tuerais_ pour vous. Et franchement, ne trouvez-vous pas que tout cela, serait un peu compliqué pour une simple exécution ?

Emilie caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Mais vous avez raison sur un point, René d'Herblay va mourir ici, ce soir. Léonce …

Et avant qu'Aramis ait pu faire quoique ce soit, l'homme avait asséné plusieurs violents coups de la crosse de son mousquet au visage de l'homme qui portait les effets d'Aramis.

\- Non, murmura t-il, ressentant les effets du laudanum. Vous aviez promis … promis que si je buvais, vous le laisseriez tranquille …

\- J'ai promis que Léonce ne l' _égorgerait_ pas. Et j'ai tenu ma promesse ...

Les autres hommes étaient en train d'asperger la salle d'huile et d'alcool.

-… c'est le feu qui va le tuer. Ou plus exactement, c'est le feu qui va vous tuer.

Elle fit signe à l'homme le plus costaud et il aida Aramis à se lever, le soulevant pratiquement de terre.

La dernière image qu'Aramis eut de la ferme, fut celle de la dépendance en proie aux flammes.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait dans un carrosse, face à Emilie, face à un futur incertain.

Seul.

 **A suivre …**

(25) Bacchus, Dieu de la vigne, et Céres, déesse des moissons étaient souvent associées aux fêtes traditionnelles marquant la fin des vendanges ou des moissons. Dans certains cas, ces figures divines étaient représentées par un jeune homme et une jeune femme.

(26) Le pouce était une mesure de longueur qui faisait environ 2,7 cm. Elle a été utilisée jusqu'à la toute fin du 18ème siècle.

(27) La partie qui se joue en plein air est appelée « longue-paume ». Pour une partie en lieu clos, on parle de « courte paume ». Pour info, le jeu de paume, adoré d'Henri IV (qui d'ailleurs gagna le cœur du peuple Parisien en partie grâce à sa dextérité à ce jeu) fut rapidement délaissé par son fils, Louis XIII qui lui préférait la chasse et Louis XIV lui porta le coup de grâce en lui préférant le billard. Détail amusant, le cardinal Richelieu aimait tant le sport du billard qu'il fit de la connaissance de ses règles, une condition d'entrée dans le corps des … mousquetaires.

(28) « Jeu de main, jeu de vilain ! » cette jolie expression nous viendrait de l'exercice du jeu de paume. Si vous étiez fortuné, vous pouviez vous acheter une raquette ou un battoir, sinon, vous vous serviez de votre main armée d'un bon gantelet de cuir. Le vilain a longtemps désigné le non-noble.

(29) Episode 4, La prophétesse, saison 2.

(30) Duras est en Gascogne mais « pas » à quelques lieux de Lupiac : Lupiac est dans le Gers et Duras en Lot-Et-Garonne mais MOI AU MOINS JE SAIS OU EST LA SAVOIE ! Na.

(31) J'aime mêler histoire (plutôt la petite) et fiction : Guy-Aldonce de Durfort 1er (1605 – 1665) a bien été Marquis de Duras et Comte de Rauzan. Son fils, Guy-Aldonce de Durfort II a eu un jumeau, Armand, mort très jeune de la peste. J'en fais le frère Jumeau de Guy-Aldonce de Durfort 1er.

(32) Episode 2, Complot contre le roi, saison 1

(33) Episode 8, Le challenge, saison 1.

(34) C'était l'âge habituel d'entrée dans le corps des Mousquetaires.

(35) La Thyrse est un bâton en bois de cornouiller. Il évoque un sceptre mais, comme c'est celui de Bacchus, il est enroulé de feuilles de vignes et surmonté d'une pomme de pin.

(36) Longtemps utilisé dans les campagnes pour étouffer les incendies, plus facile à obtenir que du sable !

(37) L'origine et l'usage de l'opium remonterait à 5000 ans. En Egypte, sous Ramses II, on l'utilisait pour faire taire les enfants qui pleuraient trop … utilisation que l'on retrouvait encore au début du XXème siècle dans le Nord de la France : les parents droguaient leurs enfants qu'ils devaient laisser seuls pour aller travailler toute la journée (pratique dangereuse, car de nombreux nourrissons en sont morts). D'ailleurs, Morphée le Dieu de la nuit et du sommeil devait prêter son nom plus tard à la morphine, premier alcaloïde extrait de l'opium. Le Laudanum, une teinture alcoolique d'opium appelé aussi vin d'opium lorsqu'il était coupé avec du sucre, a été inventé par un médecin anglais vers 1660, donc, je vous l'accorde, après les aventures de nos mousquetaires.


	5. Le message de l'au-delà

**Chapitre 4 – Le message de l'au-delà**

Moins de douze heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incendie. Cela paraissait être une éternité pour d'Artagnan.

Le corps d'Aramis avait été transporté dans le cellier, l'endroit le plus froid de la ferme. Ils étaient en plein mois d'août, ils ne pourraient pas attendre longtemps avant de le mettre en terre. Ils ne pourraient pas le rapatrier sur Paris, la route était trop longue dans cette chaleur. Savoir qu'Aramis ne serait pas, dans sa dernière demeure, aux côtés de ceux avec qui il avait combattus, auprès de ses compagnons d'arme, était une douleur supplémentaire imposée à ses amis.

Six personnes avaient perdu la vie dans l'incendie.

Ils ignoraient ce qui avait pu le déclencher, sans doute une lampe à huile renversée par accident. Ils ne sauraient jamais ce qui s'était passé. Leur seule consolation était de savoir qu'Aramis n'avait pas souffert. Du moins, c'était ce que leur avait dit le médecin, Robert Poitevin (38).

« C'est la fumée qui emporte les malheureux dans ces cas là, leur avait dit Poitevin, un petit bonhomme joufflu et jovial. Lorsque ça se produit la nuit, les gens ne se réveillent pas, c'est tout et si votre compagnon était déjà atteint d'un début d'influenza, sa mort n'en a été que plus rapide, je vous l'assure.

Cette annonce avait anéanti Porthos. Sa plaisanterie avait coûté sa vie à Aramis. S'il ne l'avait pas jeté à l'eau, il serait venu avec eux, et même s'il était resté à la ferme, il aurait été en pleine forme et aurait peut-être pu s'en sortir …

\- Je vous laisse, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour les morts, ce sont les vivants qui ont besoin de nous. Le Comte m'a demandé de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour aider ces pauvres gens, avait terminé le médecin avant de les saluer.

Le Seigneur de Durfort avait en effet été à la hauteur de la réputation que lui avait faite Guillemette. Il avait dépêché Robert Poitevin, le médecin de famille des Durfort, sur place et était resté un moment, s'enquérant du nombre de victimes, présentant ses respects aux familles frappées par la tragédie, avant de prendre congé.

\- Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances, avait-il annoncé aux mousquetaires. Je ne connaissais pas personnellement monsieur d'Herblay mais si ce que l'on m'a rapporté est vrai, la France perd avec sa mort tragique et prématurée un grand soldat. »

A cette remarque, Porthos avait quitté la pièce. Athos s'était resservi un verre de vin.

Leur peine bataillait avec la colère, le sentiment de culpabilité avec celui d'injustice.

D'Artagnan ne savait pas quoi faire pour ses amis. Il laissa Athos à sa bouteille (il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire quand Athos était dans cet état si ce n'est veiller à ce qu'il termine dans son lit et non pas le cou brisé quelque part. D'Artagnan, allait demander à Guillemette si elle voulait se charger de veiller sur Athos) et décida de rejoindre Porthos.

Il savait où il était.

* * *

Arrivé dans le cellier, d'Artagnan fut immédiatement saisi d'un frisson. Difficile de savoir si c'était à cause de la chaleur ambiante ou de ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

« Tu devrais te changer, lui dit Porthos sans quitter des yeux le corps allongé là.

\- Me changer ?

D'Artagnan avait complètement oublié. Il portait toujours l'affreuse tunique sous son manteau. Elle était désormais noire. Un symbole pour un autre pensa-t-il. Il était passé du blanc de la célébration, au noir du deuil …

Il rejoignit Porthos qui, installé sur un petit tabouret, s'était planté devant la table.

\- J'ai jamais été dans les bondieuseries comme lui, maugréa Porthos (qui serrait dans ses mains le crucifix _chéri_ d'Aramis) mais je sais qu'il voudrait qu'on fasse les choses proprement. Une veillée. Faut faire une veillée. Et puis trouver un bon curé. Quelqu'un de bien.

D'Artagnan serra l'épaule de son ami.

\- Oui, tu as raison, il aimerait ça …

Porthos hocha la tête. Il examina le crucifix.

\- Dieu … quelle connerie. Si son foutu Dieu existait vraiment, il n'aurait pas permis ça !

Et c'était ça le mystère de la foi, n'est-ce pas ? Croire, encore, toujours, malgré les coups du sort, pensa d'Artagnan.

\- Il est en chemise … on va quand même pas le mettre en terre comme ça ? Tout a brulé … connerie, quelle connerie.

D'Artagnan n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il allait falloir faire la toilette d'Aramis. Et pas la peine de demander qui allait se charger de cette tâche. Porthos ne quitterait pas ce tabouret même si un autre incendie menaçait la ferme … peut-être même resterait-il exprès aux côtés de son ami, pour partir avec lui.

Non. Ses amis n'étaient pas suicidaires. Athos pouvait boire jusque rouler dans le caniveau et Porthos s'enfermer dans le mutisme pendant des jours mais ils étaient des battants avant tout. Ils surmonteraient cette épreuve. Il le fallait. Parce que sinon, d'Artagnan ne savait pas comment _lui_ , il pourrait continuer.

\- Je … je vais voir si Guillemette peut trouver quelque chose pour … pour l'enterrement … pour lui. »

Porthos ne lui répondit pas.

D'Artagnan quitta le cellier sans un mot

* * *

Guillemette était dans la cuisine. Elle avait les yeux bouffis et rouges et en le voyant entrer, elle se précipita dans ses bras et enfouit la tête dans sa poitrine.

« Le petit Melchior devrait s'en sortir, murmura t-elle. Plus de peur que de mal, c'est ce qu'à dit le médecin. Son frère en revanche… il n'avait que 16 ans. Ils étaient derrière la dépendance quand tout s'est écroulé.

\- Je sais, je sais … Gui' vient t'asseoir un moment, tu va t'écrouler si tu continues comme ça ?

Elle obtempéra en reniflant.

\- Bon sang, c'est pas la première qu'on a ce genre d'horreur, tu te rappelles l'été 1620 ? Lui dit-elle. Des feux de forêts comme si des démons s'amusaient à mettre le feu un peu partout. Il faisait tellement chaud.

\- Oui, je me rappelle Gui', lui répondit d'Artagnan, je me rappelle aussi du courage dont tu as fais preuve à ce moment.

Elle émit un petit rire.

\- C'était il y a 12 ans, mon courage s'est un peu élimé apparemment.

\- Ca, j'en doute. Aucune râpe, aucune lime ne pourrait avoir raison de ce type de courage.

Elle lui donna une petite tape affectueuse, prit une large inspiration et soupira.

\- Vil flatteur. D'Artagnan, je … je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tout ça -

\- N'est la faute de personne.

Guillemette hocha la tête puis elle examina la tenue de son cousin et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Et dire que tu ne voulais pas la mettre cette tunique. Tu ne peux plus la quitter maintenant ?

D'Artagnan prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui rendit son sourire. Le silence s'installa.

\- Gui', il nous faudrait un costume, quelque chose pour Aramis …

\- Oh, oui. Je … avec tout ça, j'ai pas eu le temps de vous donner le paquet.

D'Artagnan fronça les sourcils.

\- Un paquet ? Quel paquet ?

\- Le docteur envoyé par sa Seigneurie me l'a remis tout à l'heure. Sa Seigneurie lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'un soldat de la France soit enterré dans une simple chemise.

Elle se leva et ouvrit l'un des placards. Elle en tira un large paquet et le donna à d'Artagnan. Celui -ci posa le paquet sur la table et l'ouvrit.

\- Oh, c'est … c'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ! S'exclama Guillemette.

D'Artagnan ne savait pas si ce qu'il tenait dans les mains était « magnifique » (peut-être que le mari de Constance pourrait le dire d'un seul coup d'œil … et quelle mauvaise idée de penser à Constance. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour la serrer dans ses bras, là, maintenant).

Il étala sur la table, le pourpoint, aux couleurs du régiment des mousquetaires, bleue, ainsi que les hauts de chausses, les bas, la chemise. Le tout coupé dans des tissus de qualité. Et une paire de bottes souple.

\- Sa seigneurie est si bonne, dit Guillemette qui, par dessus l'épaule de d'Artagnan, admirait le costume.

\- Oui, trop bonne, répéta d'Artagnan. Et le digne héritier de Nostradamus. Je prendrais le pari que ce costume est exactement aux mensurations d'Aramis … et la couleur, le bleu des mousquetaires.

\- Oh, ce doit être un des anciens costumes de son jeune frère, Armand. Ils ont à peu près le même âge et la même stature. Et tu sais, il n'y a pas que les mousquetaires qui apprécient cette couleur.

\- Oui, bien sûr, c'est l'explication la plus logique, tu as raison. »

Mais d'Artagnan ne parvenait pas à se défaire du sentiment de malaise que lui procurait le costume. Il était sans doute influencé par les sentiments de Porthos à l'égard du Comte. Porthos était persuadé qu'il leur cachait quelque chose. Quelques « noirs desseins ». Bon, Guillemette avait raison, ils étaient tous un peu trop suspicieux ! Déformation professionnelle sans doute …

Que pourrait bien vouloir le Seigneur de Durfort, Comte de Rauzac, Marquis de Duras à un simple mousquetaire ?

* * *

Aramis fixait la bâtisse devant lui. Un manoir de bonne taille (Porthos leur ferait bien évidemment remarquer que celui des Belgard était _plus_ grand). Abandonné s'il devait en juger les vitres cassées, le parc laissé à l'abandon et les planches de bois barricadant la porte d'entrée.

Que faisaient-ils ici ?

Émilie avait-elle changé d'avis ? L'endroit était désert, idéal pour une exécution « ni vu ni connu ».

Il avait les idées un peu plus claires mais cela ne l'aidait guère. Il serra le manteau contre lui. Il faisait plus frais. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Combien de temps avaient-ils roulé ?

Ils avaient tous mis pied à terre quelques minutes plus tôt et Émilie avaient ordonné à deux de ses sbires d'aider Aramis à descendre du carrosse. Il avait, bien entendu, profité de cette occasion pour tenté de s'enfuir, plus pour le principe que pour autre chose – il n'était pas une marchandise que l'on posait et déposait à son gré ! – avant d'être ceinturé. Émilie avait soupiré mais n'avait pas ressorti le laudanum, ce dont Aramis remerciait le ciel.

La jeune femme était en conciliabule avec le fameux Léonce près de l'entrée. Après avoir exécuté une des petites courbettes dont il était accoutumé, il se dirigea vers l'arrière du manoir en compagnie de deux autres hommes. Émilie tourna la tête vers Aramis et lui sourit. Ses yeux brûlaient d'un éclat qu'Aramis connaissait bien. C'était le même que celui que la jeune fille avait arboré après ses « visions divines ».

« Bien, annonça Émilie en le fixant, il est temps.

\- Temps pour quoi ?

Elle prit les mains d'Aramis dans les siennes (il avait instinctivement reculé mais ses deux gardes l'avaient empêché d'aller bien loin).

\- Vous allez comprendre. Vous allez enfin savoir –

\- Savoir quoi exactement ? Il n'y a plus de soupe droguée pour excuser vos actions maintenant Émilie . Plus de mère obsédée par la gloire. Ce que vous faites, vous le faites en en votre propre nom. C'est _vous_ Émilie qui avez tué de sang froid des innocents ce soir, _vous_ qui avez enlevé un mousquetaire du Roi. Et c'est _vous_ , qui finirez la tête sur le billot.

Sa petite tirade n'eut pas l'effet escompté, bien au contraire, le sourire sur le visage d'Émilie s'élargit.

\- Vous êtes comme Saint Thomas, sceptique en toute chose. Incrédule. Bientôt, Aramis, bientôt vous allez voir, et comme Saint Thomas, vous allez croire (39). Croire vraiment en Dieu et en son pouvoir.

Aramis arracha ses mains à l'étreinte d'Émilie .

\- Ce que je _vois_ Émilie cria t-il, exaspéré, ce sont des flammes en train de détruire une ferme, c'est le sang d'un homme lâchement assassiné, c'est vos hommes en train de me déshabiller de force, c'est vous en train de me droguer ! Et ce que je _crois,_ il secoua tristement la tête, c'est que vous ne comprendrez jamais ce qu'est le seul pouvoir de Dieu : la bonté. Ce n'est pas lui qui vous a abandonnée, c'est vous qui êtes incapable de le trouver.

La claque que la jeune femme lui asséna le prit au dépourvu (et cette fois, il était content que les deux gros musclés aient été là pour l'empêcher de tomber).

Il porta la main à ses lèvres. Elles saignaient.

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, n'est-pas ? Lança t-il froidement.

Émilie ne souriait plus. Ce qui quelque part était préférable. Aramis avait toujours trouvé la vision de ces fanatiques massacrant et pillant le sourire aux lèvres particulièrement perturbante. Là au moins, les choses étaient claires et - Aramis stoppa net son monologue interne lorsqu'il vit ce que la jeune femme tenait entre les mains.

Elle avait sorti un flacon de la besace qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

« Allez-vous être raisonnable et boire sans faire de simagrées ? Lui demanda-telle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

\- D'après vous ? Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Émilie soupira.

\- Aramis, Aramis, Aramis … Pourquoi devez-vous tout compliquer. Vous gâchez tout.

\- _JE_ gâche tout ? Est-ce que vous entendez ce que vous dites ? Avez-vous à ce point perdu pied avec la réalité ?

Émilie lui sourit. Et ce sourire n'avait plus rien de béat.

\- La réalité, cher Aramis, vous ignorez encore à quoi elle ressemble … mais vous allez bientôt le découvrir. Tenez-le, lança-t-elle aux deux hommes qui encadraient Aramis.

Les deux brutes ne se firent pas prier et Aramis se retrouva rapidement genoux à terre, bras ramenés derrière le dos. Il serra la mâchoire. Il savait la bataille perdue mais son instinct lui commandait de se battre quand même. La capitulation n'était pas son fort. Émilie posa la main sur son nez. Il retint sa respiration le plus longtemps possible mais bien entendu, n'eut d'autre recours que d'ouvrir la bouche. Émilie en profita pour verser une bonne partie du contenu du flacon dans sa gorge. Elle le fit avec tant de violence, que le col du flacon se cogna contre les dents d'Aramis. Il commença à tousser et à recracher ce qu'il venait d'avaler mais Émilie , posa la main sur sa bouche, l'obligeant à avaler. Finalement, lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle ordonna à ces hommes de le relâcher et il se laissa tomber, à quatre pattes, haletant, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, vous n'êtes pas comme votre mère. Vous êtes pire, bien pire.

Elle l'attrapa par les cheveux et le releva brutalement. Le temps de l'admiration béate était définitivement terminé, pensa Aramis. Il préférait ça, un ennemi qui vous regarde comme si vous étiez la septième merveille du monde, c'était un peu dérangeant. La violence, la colère, voilà des sentiments auxquels il savait répondre : en se battant bec et ongles.

Léonce était revenu avec ses hommes et ils avaient, à coups de haches, forcé la porte d'entrée de la bâtisse.

\- Oui, il est temps, lui susurra Émilie. Temps pour la révélation. »

* * *

Ils déambulaient silencieusement dans la bâtisse depuis ce qui semblait être des heures. Ils formaient un bien étrange cortège pensa Aramis. Lui, pieds nus, aux bras d'Émilie, ses hommes armés jusqu'aux dents suivant à distance raisonnable.

Ils déambulaient en « attendant ». Émilie avait fort gentiment informé Aramis que « les _effets_ pouvaient prendre un peu de temps ».

Charmant.

Sa tête le faisait souffrir. Il détestait avoir la migraine. Il la devait certainement tout autant à son petit séjour dans l'eau et qu'au chaleureux traitement d'Émilie (ses lèvres étaient déjà bien boursoufflées).

Le manoir avait du appartenir à une famille de petite noblesse. Il n'était pas bien grand mais l'architecture était soignée et révélait le bon goût des propriétaires. Le pavement sur lequel ils marchaient – un entrelacs de fleurs de lys et de marguerites (40) – était magnifique et Aramis était comme fasciné, repérant ici une chimère, là, un aigle. Tout le bestiaire des enluminures des livres sacrés se trouvait à ses pieds. Il se demandait si -

Des pleurs. Quelqu'un pleurait ?

Il releva la tête et tendit l'oreille.

Un enfant ?

Non, ce devait être un animal, coincé quelque part. Le manoir était à l'abandon depuis des années.

« Chut, chut, murmura une voix ».

Définitivement celle d'un enfant.

Les pleurs se transformèrent en sanglots étouffés.

 _Des_ enfants.

Ils s'étaient peut-être perdus.

Émilie et ses brutes ne devaient pas les trouver, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il leur ferait !

Aramis lâcha la main d'Émilie.

* * *

Ils étaient proches du but maintenant. Émilie le savait à la manière dont les yeux d'Aramis avaient perdu de leur clarté, à ses pas qui s'étaient fait moins assurés. Même son esprit semblait s'être un peu perdu (il fixait les carreaux du sol comme si les étranges animaux qui y étaient dessinés pouvaient l'aider, lui apporter des réponses).

Et puis il s'était brusquement arrêté.

Émilie avait fait signe à Léonce de stopper lui aussi.

Maintenant, ils devaient juste attendre le dénouement.

Aramis la haïssait, et parfois, elle devait se l'avouer, elle le haïssait elle aussi. Elle haïssait son courage, sa détermination, sa liberté … il était si ignorant de qui il était, de ce qu'il pouvait faire. De son devoir. Comment avait-il pu se perdre ainsi ? Il n'était pas un soldat du roi. Il devait répondre à une autorité plus haute. La plus haute qui soit. Il était un soldat de Dieu. Il devrait finir par accepter que c'était Sa volonté à Lui, qui seule comptait, qu'ils devaient tous, s'en remettre à Lui, suivre la voie qu'Il leur avait tracée.

Et si pour y arriver elle devait user de violences, et bien soit, elle l'acceptait elle aussi. Elle n'était pas davantage qu'Aramis libre de ses choix. Elle avait une mission à accomplir.

Aramis avait levé la tête, écoutant un son que lui seul pouvait entendre. Un son appartenant au passé …

Puis il sortit de la salle en courant.

Personne ne le suivit.

* * *

 _Slap, slap, slap._

Aramis n'était pas habitué à courir nu-pieds. Ses bottes le quittaient rarement. La plupart du temps, il dormait même avec (leçon à retenir : dorénavant, _toujours_ dormir avec !). Le claquement de ses pieds sur le sol résonnait dans les pièces vides. Toutes vides, ou presque. Là, un coffre, ici, des chaises, des tables, un tableau … plus il courrait, plus les pièces se remplissaient de meubles. Et toujours, ces pleurs, de plus en plus distincts.

Il continua à courir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans une pièce complètement meublée. Une pièce qui était habitée. Sur une table se trouvaient les restes d'un repas, les chaises avaient été renversées. Et là, juste dans l'embrasure de la porte donnant sur une autre pièce … un bras. Un bras blanc et fin, formant comme un croissant de lune. Le bras d'une femme.

Juste son bras.

Le balancier d'une horloge comtoise (41) égrenait le temps. Il battait, comme battrait un cœur. Comme avait du battre le cœur de la femme qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. Et comme le cœur des autres personnes qui avaient péri avec elle. Aramis savait qu'il devait y en avoir plusieurs.

Il y avait onze couverts sur la table.

Il fut soudain pris de vertiges et dut se rattraper à la table pour ne pas tomber. Il sentait une migraine s'installer.

« _Chuuuuut_ , tu sais ce qu'à dis père, nous devons faire le moins de bruit possible, _chuuuut_.

La voix, celle d'une petite fille, était toute proche. Aramis s'approcha de l'endroit d'où émanaient les sanglots. Sauf que c'était un mur qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il tapota le mur, comme s'il tapait à une porte.

\- Hey, il y a quelqu'un ? »

Les pleurs cessèrent immédiatement ce qui était la confirmation qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un derrière ce mur.

Aramis fit le tour de la pièce du regard cherchant ce qui pourrait ouvrir ce qui était manifestement une pièce camouflée. Le mur jouxtait l'imposante cheminée, peut-être que … Aramis entra dans le foyer (42) pour l'examiner. Rien. Puis il leva la tête. L'intérieur de la hotte était étrange, sur la partie gauche, il y avait comme un petit renfoncement. Il sortit du foyer et récupéra un tabouret. Grimpé dessus, il examina les parois de la hotte. Et là, juste sur sa droite se trouvait un petit crochet qui manifestement n'avait rien à faire dans une cheminée. Il tira dessus, un lourd grincement se produisit. Le contre-cœur de la cheminée se déplaça révélant la flamme chancelante d'une bougie.

* * *

D'Artagnan s'était – enfin ! – changé. Il avait partagé un repas frugal avec sa cousine et à eux deux ils avaient, couché Athos. Ils l'avaient retrouvé vacillant, fouillant les ruines de la dépendance, délirant, cherchant Aramis. D'Artagnan avait du le convaincre – quel affreux mensonge – que non, Aramis n'était pas là (c'était un demi mensonge, puisque son corps était dans le cellier) et qu'Athos pouvait aller se coucher, que tout allait bien, qu'ils étaient tous sains et saufs …

Il ignorait si Athos se rappellerait de cette scène demain … D'Artagnan espérait que non. Il prit une large inspiration, temps d'affronter sa seconde épreuve du jour.

Il entra dans le cellier, le paquet du Comte sous un bras et un panier à provisions dans l'autre, puis il appela doucement :

« Porthos ?

\- _QUOI_ ! Beugla son ami. Tu vois bien que je suis occupé. Reviens plus tard.

D'Artagnan déposa ses charges par terre. C'était étrange, ce soir, il se sentait comme l'adulte de leur groupe. La personne responsable des autres. Une première …

\- Il faut que tu manges.

Porthos émit un petit rire grinçant.

\- Manger … j'aurais bien le temps pour ça plus tard. Tout le reste de ma vie en fait, pas comme -

Il stoppa net sa phrase.

D'Artagnan s'approcha de lui. Armé d'une éponge Porthos procédait à la toilette du corps d'Aramis. Ses gestes étaient lents, mesurés, plein de révérence. Il savait ce que les gens pensaient généralement de Porthos, et c'était d'ailleurs une image que ce dernier aimait à renvoyer : une brute, un gros dur. Mais comme lui avait souvent dit Aramis, c'était un dur au cœur tendre.

Et, il y avait de la tendresse dans ses gestes. Pas celle d'un amant. Celle d'une personne qui connaissait l'histoire de chacune des cicatrices de ce corps. Les cicatrices de Porthos et celles d'Aramis partageaient souvent la même histoire et -

D'Artagnan fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre … Il s'approcha de la table. Porthos passait l'éponge sur l'épaule d'Aramis. Il ne lui avait pas encore ôté la chemise.

Les cicatrices.

\- Porthos ?

\- _Hummm_.

-Tu te rappelles de cette échauffourée avec Vadim (43), l'année dernière ?

\- Peuh, tu parles, si je m'en rappelle ! Cet idiot qui se jette sur une bombe. Il a l'instinct de survie d'une huitre … avait.

\- Oui, mais avant ça, il s'est jeté sur la Reine, non.

Porthos sourit à l'évocation de tout à ces souvenirs.

\- Ouais, c'est ce qui lui a valu son foutu crucifix.

\- Oui, ça, et une superbe estafilade derrière l'oreille droite (43).

\- Je l'ai déjà surpris à caresser et le crucifix et la cicatrice en même temps, les yeux perdus dans le va -

\- La cicatrice qui a miraculeusement disparu ? L'interrompit d'Artagnan.

Le bras de Porthos stoppa net.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Regarde, cette partie du visage est intacte. Il n'y a aucune cicatrice sous son oreille droite.

Porthos posa l'éponge et vérifia lui aussi. Leurs regards se croisèrent un moment puis fiévreusement, Porthos releva la chemise.

\- Ses cicatrices … aucune trace. Et ça, c'est quoi ?

\- Euh, un énorme grain de beauté ? Hasarda d'Artagnan.

\- Ouais, ben, c'est pas celui d'Aramis. Il n'a aucun grain de beauté sur la poitrine.

\- Ce qui veut dire …

\- Que ce n'est pas Aramis ! S'exclamèrent simultanément les deux amis. »

* * *

Aramis poussa le contre-cœur suffisamment pour se glisser, après quelques contorsions, dans la petite alcôve.

« Bonjour. Tout va bien, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Deux enfants se trouvaient là, une fille et un garçon. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années à eux deux.

\- C'est une très bonne cachette que vous avez trouvée là.

Silence.

\- Mais jouer à cache-cache peut se révéler dangereux, surtout si vous ne savez pas comment sortir de la cachette. Vous êtes restés coincés ?

Le petit garçon secoua vigoureusement la tête

\- Non, on peut pas sortir une fois qu'on est dedans, c'est tout. Père dit que sinon, ce serait plus une cachette.

\- Louis, tais-toi ! Le réprimanda la fillette.

Louis haussa juste les épaules.

\- C'est pas nous qui sommes venus, c'est notre père qui nous a cachés avec le trésor. Il dit qu'on est son plus cher trésor, moi et Renée, mais ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti maintenant et puis, il y a eu les cris …

Sa voix s'étrangla.

Les enfants avaient entendu le massacre.

\- Bien mais maintenant, il n'y a plus rien à craindre, je vous le promets, vous allez venir avec moi et –

\- NON hurla Renée cette fois. Non, on ne doit pas sortir, on doit garder le trésor.

Le trésor ? Mais de quoi … Aramis suivit le regard de Renée. Dans le fond de l'alcôve se trouvait un coffre.

\- C'est à cause de Dieu, qu'on doit le garder, précisa Louis.

\- Dieu ? Interrogea Aramis.

Renée s'approcha de lui, sa peur soudainement envolée, et lui montra sa petite croix.

\- Oui, on a un Dieu spécial. Et c'est pour ça qu'on doit se cacher. Parce que nous aussi, on est spécial.

Aramis caressa la croix.

Une croix huguenote (44).

Des protestants.

\- Tu as raison, elle est très jolie, et vous êtes tous les deux très précieux, plus précieux que ce trésor, lui dit gentiment Aramis.

Rassurée, Renée se cala sur ses genoux. Étonnant comment les enfants pouvaient accorder leur confiance facilement. Aramis lui caressa gentiment les cheveux.

\- Et c'est amusant parce que tu sais, moi aussi je m'appelle René.

\- Oh, c'est le plus joli des prénoms car c'est celui de notre Sauveur, c'est ce que dis toujours mère. C'est vous notre sauveur alors ?

Aramis porta la main à sa tête. Sa migraine ne s'améliorait pas. Il ferma les yeux. Il devait sortir ces enfants de là, sa tête attendrait pour exploser.

\- On peut pas partir, il faut qu'on garde le trésor et que père vienne nous chercher, dit Louis bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Mais je veux sortir d'ici … il fait trop noir, gémit sa sœur.

Noir … Oui, la chandelle venait de s'éteindre et ils étaient plongés dans le noir et - mais, il avait laissé le contre-cœur ouvert pour cette raison ? Comment avait-il pu se refermer sans qu'il l'entende ? Le mécanisme était si rouillé qu'il avait du le forcer pour entrer ? C'était tout simplement impossible !

\- René ? Fit une petite voix.

\- Oui, Renée, répondit Aramis.

La petite fille gloussa puis elle se tut avant de reprendre sur un ton suppliant.

\- Vous allez rester avec nous ? Il fait si noir ici.

Aramis ferma les yeux. Sa migraine empirait.

\- Oui souffla t-il, bien sûr que je vais rester avec vous. Louis, viens par ici.

Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier et Aramis se retrouva serrant dans ses bras les deux enfants

\- Merci, murmura Louis.

\- Merci « René », précisa sa sœur. »

Les deux enfants pressés contre lui, Aramis sourit et laissa le noir, tel un oiseau de proie, l'emporter dans ses griffes.

* * *

Tout allait bien. D'Artagnan lui avait dit qu'il pouvait baisser sa garde, juste un moment. Il pouvait dormir, oublier. Tout allait bien. Pourtant, Athos se rappelait … de quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Anne … non, pas Anne. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Qui ?

« On n'a pas de temps à perdre, bon sang, c'est comme ça qu'il se réveille habituellement de ses lendemains de cuite. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ce serait un problème, grognait une voix qu'il connaissait.

\- Essayons de ne jeter personne dans l'eau froide aujourd'hui, d'accord, répondit une autre voix, plus jeune mais aussi plus calme. Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé avec la dernière personne que tu as jetée dans l'eau ?

\- _Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah_ , mais ça me rend fou ! Il faut agir vite nous avons déjà perdu plusieurs heures, Aramis n'a -

\- ARAMIS ! Hurla Athos en relevant dans son lit.

Et en retombant dessus aussi sec. Sa tête lui tournait et son estomac menaçait de se rebeller.

\- Je maintiens que l'étang est la bonne solution maugréa Porthos.

Athos entendit d'Artagnan pousser un soupir.

\- Athos, lui dit-il, nous avons une bonne nouvelle -

\- Ouais, mais elle pourrait bien ne pas durer, si on ne fait rien ! l'interrompit Porthos.

\- Aramis, murmura Athos, il est …

\- … vivant.

Athos tourna la tête vers le jeune gascon. Il arborait un grand sourire. Derrière lui, Porthos faisait les cent pas. Il était harnaché comme s'il devait partir en mission.

Athos était peut-être saoul mais il se rappelait des flammes, il se rappelait du corps sans vie. Il se rappelait de _tout_.

\- Comment …?

\- C'est le corps qui a parlé, précisa d'Artagnan, enfin si l'on veut, d'une certaine manière.

Ce qui n'apportait guère de réponse à la question d'Athos en fait.

\- Athos, reprit d'Artagnan, nous pensons qu'Aramis est vivant et que le Comte de Rauzan n'est pas étranger à sa disparition.

\- Je vous l'dit depuis le début que ce type n'est pas net, clama Porthos.

Athos cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, grogna et – après deux efforts surhumains – s'assis sur le bord du lit. Yeux clos et visage ente les mains, il croassa :

\- Porthos, l'étang, maintenant. »

* * *

Des voix … il y avait des voix tout autour de lui. Aramis aurait aimé qu'elles se taisent car sa tête allait exploser.

« Doucement, doucement, voilà, déposez-les là. Oh, elles sont délivrées ces pauvres âmes perdues !

Une voix féminine … Aramis connaissait cette voix. Émilie ? Il voulut en avoir confirmation et ouvrit les yeux.

Grave erreur.

La lumière était si intense qu'elle lui perça le cerveau aussi efficacement que l'aurait fait la balle d'un mousquet. La douleur le rendit un moment sourd et muet, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Même paupières closes, la lumière lui vrillait les tempes.

\- Oh, Aramis, dit Émilie , là, ça va aller mieux.

Une main se posa sur ses yeux, bloquant la lumière et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement.

\- Léonce. Les volets, vite !

 _CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC_

Le bruit l'agressa comme une série d'explosions. Il pouvait entendre quelqu'un gémir (lui … c'était lui qui poussait ces petits couinements pathétiques ?).

\- Voilà Aramis, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux maintenant, chuchota la voix contre son oreille, tout va bien. Ils vous attendent.

Qui l'attend ? Qu'est-ce que racontait -

Les enfants !

Il rouvrit les yeux. Le visage d'Émilie se tenait au-dessus de lui. Elle était rayonnante. Elle lui caressait les cheveux. Aramis était lové contre elle, en position fœtale.

\- Là, regardez Aramis, regardez ce que vous avez fait.

Il tourna la tête. Près d'eux, devant la cheminée, deux corps étaient étendus. Ou plus exactement, deux petites momies (45).

\- Ils sont enfin délivrés, grâce à vous, lui souffla Émilie . Ils hantaient ce lieu depuis des années. La famille Allard est depuis revenue vers Dieu mais elle a un temps douté. Et Dieu les a punis de la plus terrible des manières.

Aramis n'écoutait pas vraiment Émilie et fixait les deux corps. Sous le bonnet de la petite fille, s'échappaient des mèches de cheveux blonds. Aramis tendit la main vers le corps et les caressa doucement.

\- La nuit est finie, niña (46), murmura-t-il. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre du noir maintenant. Dors en paix.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la petite croix que l'enfant serrait encore dans sa main.

\- Après l'automne 1572 (47), la famille Allard est revenue dans le droit chemin, continuait Émilie , sur le ton exalté qu'Aramis lui connaissait bien, mais il lui manquait encore deux de ses membres, Renée et Louis. Et grâce à vous Aramis, ils sont sauvés !

\- Oui, merci, dit une voix mâle, merci _monsieur_. Vos services envers Dieu et mon humble famille, sa fidèle et loyale servante, ne seront pas oubliés.

Aramis tourna péniblement la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler.

Le père Allard, souriant, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

* * *

Athos, assis dans la pièce commune de la ferme aux côtés de Guillemette, terminait de s'essuyer les cheveux.

Porthos bras croisés sur la poitrine, affichait un large sourire, du genre « j'te l'avais bien dit que ça marcherait ! ». D'Artagnan l'ignora, attendant qu'Athos leur dise ce qu'il pense de leur théorie.

« Je résume, dit finalement Athos, voix encore pâteuse mais assurée. Vous pensez qu'Aramis a été enlevé par le Comte de Rauzan et que ce dernier a agi au nom d'Emilie, pour l'aider à assouvir une vengeance contre Aramis ?

Porthos et d'Artagnan opinèrent de la tête comme un seul homme.

Athos soupira.

\- J'avoue, reprit-il, que la présence d'Emilie est une étrange et perturbante coïncidence, _mais_ cela ne suffit pas apporter la preuve d'un quelconque acte de malveillance de la part du Comte ou d'Emilie. Cette dernière ne semblait d'ailleurs pas en vouloir à Aramis de ce qui est arrivé dans le camp. Elle l'a quitté paysanne sans le sous, reniée de tous et a trouvé, un mari et un titre. D'une certaine manière, elle exauce les vœux de sa défunte mère. Quel serait son motif de vengeance ?

D'Artagnan lui répondit sur un ton sec.

\- Vouloir venger la mort de sa mère me parait suffisant. Un mariage et un titre ne remplace pas la perte d'un être cher.

\- Un être « cher » qui l'a droguée et manipulée pendant des années, précisa Athos, toujours pas convaincu. D'Artagnan, cette théorie, pour séduisante qu'elle soit, ne tient pas la route. Il n'y a aucune preuves tangibles de -

\- Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus quand j'ai vu ce type pour la première fois, le coupa Porthos, juste un sentiment bizarre, mais maintenant, je sais ce que c'était : c'était la manière dont il regardait Aramis. Comme un type qui vient de traverser le désert et qui voit une bouteille d'eau juste devant lui.

Athos poussa un autre soupir et mit la tête entre ses mains. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Ou de deux.

\- Des sensations, toujours rien de concret même si …

Il se tut un moment, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Même si ? Demanda Porthos. Bon sang, tu sais quelque chose !?

Athos secoua la tête.

\- Non, comme toi, juste des impressions _étranges_. Durfort a posé pas mal de question sur les mousquetaires. Il les a formulées de manière générale mais en y repensant … en y repensant, elles portaient _toutes_ sur Aramis.

\- _AH_ ! Je le savais ! Et Aramis qui dit que je ne connais rien à la nature humaine, exulta Porthos. Quand on l'aura récupéré, on verra qui est le meilleur juge des caractères !

\- Porthos, cela ne veut pas dire grand-chose, reprit Athos. Je -

\- Bien sûr que c'est lui, dit soudain Guillemette.

Elle fixait les vêtements que d'Artagnan avait déposés sur la table.

D'Artagnan était surpris de la réaction de sa cousine. Elle lui rappelait ces gens à Pinon, ne jurant que par leur « seigneur et maître ». Quant elle parlait de Durfort, c'était toujours entre peur et révérence.

\- Comment ai-je pu être aussi crédule !

Elle se leva et se mit à faire fiévreusement les cent pas

\- Depuis des mois, il ne me parle que de vous. Oh oui, il nous a aidés, mais c'était parce que c'était _ta_ ferme d'Artagnan, et il ne pouvait pas n'aider que notre famille, sans se dévoiler, n'est-ce pas ? Athos a raison, il est habile. Oh oui, c'est de toi qu'il me parlait mais derrière ses questions, il y avait souvent l'un d'entre vous en particulier …

\- Aramis ?

\- Oui. _Ooooh_ , je me rends compte maintenant de sa duplicité ! Je me rappelle du jour où il m'a demandé qui était le plus habile au tir. Tu m'avais tant vanté les talents en la matière de ton ami, il ne rate jamais sa cible disais-tu, tu l'avais vu tirer une balle entre les yeux d'un homme alors qu'il était en train de sauter par-dessus une haie (48), qu'il pouvait atteindre le cœur d'une cible les yeux clos (49). Que ça tenait parfois de la magie ! Et je lui ai répété tout ça ! Je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir jamais parlé des exploits de Porthos ou d'Athos. Juste d ceux d'Aramis. Ses questions m'amenaient toujours à ne parler que de _lui_. Oh, je me sens si bête, et si stupide et -

D'Artagnan prit sa cousine par les épaules.

\- Gui' ça suffit, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, d'accord. Tu n'avais aucune raison de te méfier. Le seul qui est à blâmer, c'est Durfort.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Vous a-t-il posé d'autres questions ayant trait à Aramis ? Demanda Athos.

\- Oui. D'Artagnan m'avait raconté ce qui c'était passé avec l'astronome, Marmion (50). Vous aviez tous cru un moment qu'Aramis était mort. Et … oui, je me rappelle ! Il m'a demandé si cela lui arrivait _souvent_ d'échapper à la mort et … et j'ai du lui raconter d'autres choses …

Elle se rassit et émit une petite grimace désolée en direction de D'Artagnan qui se contenta de lui sourire, rassurant.

 _Hum_ , se dit Athos, il faudrait qu'il ait une petite discussion avec d'Artagnan sur ce qu'il racontait à sa cousine. Certaines de leurs missions tombaient sous le sceau du secret d'Etat après tout.

\- Il était _fasciné_ , précisa Guillemette, oui, je crois que c'est le mot qui convient le mieux, fasciné.

Athos se leva.

\- Bien, admettons que le Comte est responsable de la disparition d'Aramis (Porthos leva les yeux au ciel), comment allons nous y prendre pour le confronter sans -

\- Très simple, l'interrompit Porthos dont les yeux brillaient de rage, tu me donnes dix minutes avec lui et -

\- … Sans risquer la vie d'Aramis, termina Athos.

L'entrain de Porthos retomba immédiatement.

D'Artagnan claqua des doigts.

\- Si le Comte est notre homme, ce dont je suis persuadé, il aura pris ses précautions pour vérifier que son petit stratagème avec le « corps » d'Aramis a réussi, non ? Et quoi de mieux pour cela, que d'envoyer un espion, un individu que personne ne soupçonnera. Une personne qui peut aller et venir sens éveiller de soupçon, une personne à qui tout le monde fait automatiquement confiance, une personne comme un -

\- … médecin, termina Porthos, large sourire aux lèvres. Ce petit bonhomme envoyé par Durfort, Poitevin.

Athos se leva, coiffa son feutre, puis se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Messieurs, je crois que l'un d'entre nous a grand besoin d'une saignée.

Porthos qui caressait sa dague en souriant, ajouta :

\- Une saignée ? _Aaaah_ , y'a pas à dire, j'adore la médecine moderne.»

 **A suivre …**

(38) Robert Poitevin est un médecin du XVème siècle (décédé en 1474) qui résidait et officiait en Gascogne. Il soigna notamment le duc Charles d'Orléans (mort à Amboise en 1465).

(39) Thomas le Didyme est un des apôtres de Jésus. Il refusa de croire en la résurrection de Jésus et aurait dit : "Si je ne vois dans ses mains la marque des clous, et si je ne mets mon doigt dans la marque des clous, et si je ne mets ma main dans son côté, je ne croirai point." Et Donc, Jésus de retour parmi ses disciples, se serait adressé à lui en ses termes : « Avance ici ton doigt, et regarde mes mains ; avance aussi ta main, et mets-la dans mon côté ; et ne sois pas incrédule, mais crois. Parce que tu m'as vu, tu as cru. Heureux ceux qui n'ont pas vu, et qui ont cru !"

(40) Cette description correspond au pavement du château de Chaource à Troyes. Il date du 14ème siècle. Superbe. Il y en aussi de très beaux du 16ème siècle à Chenonceau.

(41) Une horloge comtoise fait partie de l'imagerie populaire ! Si, si, si, vous en avez forcément vues. Ce sont ces hautes horloges posées à même le sol (en terre battue, en parquet, en ciment, peu importe). Le mécanisme était enfermé dans un caisson en bois, généralement décoré, et une ouverture laissait voir la lentille ou le balancier lyre. Je tords encore un peu le cou à l'histoire car les premières n'ont été produites que dans les années 1820.

(42) Oui, oui, on peut se tenir debout et à plusieurs dans les vastes cheminées de la Renaissance.

(43) Episode 2, Complot contre le roi, Saison 1.

(44) Cette croix - la croix de malte fleurdelisée et une colombe - n'a été créée qu'en 1688, suite à l'interdiction royale faite aux protestants de porter tout signe distinctif de leur foi. Oui, oui, je fais ENCORE mentir l'histoire. Elle fut immédiatement adoptée par les protestants car elle échappait aux persécutions, en effet, elle dérivait d'une décoration à la fois officielle et catholique (la croix de l'ordre du Saint-Esprit).(44) Dans un espace clos et sec, le phénomène de « momification » peut parfois se produire.

(45) Dans un lieu clos et sec, ce phénomène peut se produire naturellement.

(46) « Niña» signifie petite fille en espagnol.

(47) La nuit de la Saint Barthélémy le 24 août 1572, marque en France, le début du massacre des protestants. Cette « nuit » commença à Paris, où le roi, Charles X, prend la décision de faire abattre les principaux chefs militaires protestants. Mais la population de Paris tourne cette exécution en massacre généralisé de tous les protestants, sans considération d'âge, de sexe ou de rang social. On parle souvent « des nuits » de la St Barthélémy car le massacre s'est rapidement étendu sur les semaines qui ont suivi à toute la France (jusque la mi-octobre de la même année). Il est difficile aujourd'hui d'établir le chiffre exact de victimes, celui de 30 000 est parfois avancé. Oh, et pour information, il y a bien une famille « Allard » répertoriée comme protestante, à Ségonzac en Charente, mais plus tardivement au 18ème siècle.

(48) Episode 6, le Fils de l'ombre, saison 1.

(49) Episode 7, Duel pour l'honneur, saison 1.

(50) Episode 6, L'éclipse funèbre, saison 2.


	6. Le message de la Croix

**Chapitre 5 – Le message de la Croix**

Aramis serrait le crucifix dans sa main. Peu importe qu'il s'agisse de la croix huguenote, il s'agissait aussi de la croix du Saint-Esprit, un symbole catholique. Et de toute manière, Aramis savait que Dieu lisait dans le cœur des hommes. Dieu prêtait peu d'attention aux symboles que les hommes aimaient tant. Et souvent, trop souvent, ces mêmes symboles étaient arborés par des hommes pour qui la foi n'était qu'un attribut du pouvoir.

C'avait été le cas de Richelieu, et c'était aussi celui de l'homme qui était en face de lui dans le carrosse. Si l'on devait en croire les ragots parisiens, le « Père Allard » ne méritait de porter cette appellation qu'en raison des enfants qu'ils avaient eus avec ses nombreuses maîtresses (51).

Aramis hésitait : devait-il prier sur cette fameuse croix ou bien la planter dans l'œil d'Allard ? Il penchait nettement pour la seconde solution, et -

 _CLAC !_

La gifle le sortit de son rêve d'énucléation.

« Je n'aime pas tellement être ignoré, déclara Allard tout en remettant son gant.

\- Et _je_ n'aime pas tellement être enlevé et drogué, répliqua Aramis. Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui, ni vous ni moi n'obtenions ce que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, mais j'ai déjà tout ce que je veux ici, répondit Allard en caressant le petit coffre qui se trouvait sur la banquette à côté de lui.

(Aramis imaginait désormais un autre organe où planter le crucifix. Allard serait bien en peine de devenir à nouveau _père !_ ).

Il était difficile de dire avec exactitude depuis combien de temps ils avaient quitté le manoir. Une, deux heures peut-être. Au moins Émilie n'était pas avec eux (elle aurait certainement rejoint Allard dans sa campagne : « utilisons Aramis en punching-ball !», ou bien l'aurait tout simplement drogué pour s'assurer de son obéissance). Elle était restée au manoir pour superviser la mise en bière de Louis et de Renée.

\- Vous les avez sauvés, il faut maintenant les rendre à Dieu, lui avait dit la jeune femme sur un ton exalté. Le père Allard va vous ramener.

Et pendant un moment, juste quelques secondes, Aramis avait cru qu'elle allait le libérer, le ramener à la ferme, auprès de ses amis. Que tout ça était fini. Et son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Oubliée sa migraine, oublié le corps déformé d'une petite fille (mais pas son sourire, ses grands yeux gris, non, Aramis n'oublierait jamais _Renée_ ).

\- Il a tant de choses à vous dire, à vous expliquer. Vous allez réaliser de grandes choses Aramis !

Elle avait serré les mains d'Aramis dans les siennes, yeux brillants.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle le laisserait partir ? Il l'avait toujours dit, la foi aveugle n'entend pas la raison.

Incapable de se tenir debout – son sens de l'équilibre réduit à néant par sa migraine – Léonce et deux de ses hommes l'avaient aidé à sortir du manoir puis purement et simplement « déposé » dans le carrosse. Même assis sur la banquette, tout avait continué à tourner autour de lui, ou bien était-ce lui qui tournait ? (il se rappelait des paroles du Roi, la Terre tourne autour du soleil (52). Aramis tournait mais il avait perdu son soleil. La reine, n'était pas la Terre, elle était le Soleil. Comment le roi pouvait-il être si aveugle ?). Il lui avait fallu un moment pour retrouver le sens de son propre corps, pour se sentir à nouveau _là_ , pour que corps et esprit soient à nouveau connectés.

\- Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu ? Dit soudain Allard. Je vous avais promis que vous connaitriez la vengeance du Cardinal. Il savait tout de vous, monsieur d'Herblay. Absolument _tout_.

Aramis ne répondit pas. Il était au-delà même de l'idée de fatigue. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans une joute verbale avec l'homme en face de lui. Il aurait préféré la présence de Léonce. Le peu _loquace_ Léonce.

Allard tapotait désormais le petit coffre. Aramis se rappelait du sourire sur le visage de l'ecclésiastique lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert. Un rapace sur le point de dévorer sa proie. Le coffre contenait des bijoux et deux petites bourses contenant des écus d'or. Le _trésor_ des familles huguenotes qui s'étaient réfugiées chez les Allard. Un refuge qui s'était transformé en piège.

Aramis sentait l'irritation montée chez Allard, agacé par le fait qu'il ne lui pose pas les questions qu'il attendait et dont il avait certainement soigneusement préparé les réponses.

\- Oui, le Cardinal savait tout de vous, reprit Allard. Vous étiez devenu son obsession. Voilà qui devrait vous plaire, vous avez, d'une certaine manière, hanté ses derniers jours.

Non, ça ne plaisait pas particulièrement à Aramis. Il aurait préféré que Richelieu oublie jusqu'à son existence. Mais c'était préférable ainsi : si le Cardinal s'était complètement focalisé sur lui, il y avait une petite chance pour qu'il n'ait pas porté son attention sur la Reine. Et sur son fils. _Leur_ fils.

\- Pendant des semaines, il m'a demandé de compiler toutes les informations possibles sur votre compte. A sa mort, j'ai continué son œuvre. Je n'ai plus accès aux dossiers militaires mais avec un peu d'or, tout s'achète. Le Cardinal avait raison, votre compagnie est une honte pour la Nation. Une bande de voleurs des bas-fonds n'a eu aucun mal à voler lesdits dossiers. Et donc, votre vie personnelle, vos exploits militaires. Tout y est. Je dois vous féliciter, le dossier est passablement épais. Vous avez eu une vie bien remplie.

Aramis « avait eu » une vie bien remplie, diable, voilà qui sonnait un peu comme un éloge funèbre. Pour Allard, la vie d'Aramis, était donc _finie_. Au moins, les choses étaient claires.

\- Ce qui a été décisif, ce fut le rapport de votre ami, le Capitaine Cornet, sur cet _incident_ en Savoie.

Cette fois, Aramis releva la tête. Allard sourit à sa réaction à la mention du massacre en Savoie (53).

\- Vingt morts. Une boucherie si je me rappelle bien ledit rapport, démembrements, éviscération et autre actes de sauvagerie que seule la guerre peut engendrer, je suppose (Aramis pensa au manoir, à ce bras, si fin qu'il ne pouvait avoir appartenu qu'à une très jeune femme. Non, la sauvagerie ne se perpétrait pas que sur les champs de bataille). En fait, la description du Capitaine ne manquait pas d'une certaine _poésie_. La neige rouge du sang de vos camarades et vous surgissant de la brume, vêtu d'une longue chemise blanche, indemne. Un peu comme un esprit. Vous devriez être mort. Les secours ont mis plusieurs jours à arriver. Si les hommes du Duc de Savoie ne vous ont pas tué, le froid aurait du le faire. De la chance ou …

Allard tira quelque chose de sa soutane et le déposa sur les genoux d'Aramis :

\- Une chance qu'Emilie ait récupéré toutes vos affaires avant ce _regrettable_ incendie.

Aramis prit la petite pochette dans ses mains. Elle lui avait coûté plus de quarante-cinq livres. Une fortune. Elle était faite d'un enduit venant des Colonies (54) qui la protégeait de l'eau. Elle ne quittait jamais sa veste.

\- Vous ne l'ouvrez pas ? S'enquit Allard, toujours tout sourire.

Aramis n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir. En fait, depuis qu'il avait acheté cette pochette à un marchand du Havre, 15 ans auparavant, il ne l'avait jamais ouverte. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Qui vérifiait le matin que ses membres étaient toujours là ? Car ce que contenait la poche était exactement ça, une part de lui, aussi familière que ses bras et ses jambes.

\- Cornet a été on ne peut plus clair dans son rapport : la chance du « coiffé ». Un brin superstitieux, ce Cornet, non ? Difficile de dire s'il voulait vous voir brûler pour sorcellerie ou décoré pour bravoure.

Aramis soupira. Il reposa la poche sur ses genoux et se mit, lentement, à claquer des mains :

\- Bravo, railla-t-il, des mois de recherches pour découvrir … ce que tout le monde dans la compagnie sait déjà. Les circonstances de ma naissance ne sont, malheureusement, pas un secret. Ce genre d'information n'a aucune chance de le rester lorsque vous risquez la mort à tout moment. Même un soldat a besoin de se raccrocher à l'idée qu'une protection contre les balles existe.

\- Et _vous_ êtes cette protection ? Interrogea Allard sur un ton ironique. Il me semble que l'on meurt beaucoup autour de vous, non ? Vous n'êtes pas le talisman idéal si vous voulez mon avis. Ou celui de cette malheureuse, quel était son nom déjà, Agnès ? Alice ?

\- Adèle murmura Aramis.

\- Ah oui, Adèle Bessette.

(Adèle, Isabelle … Allard avait raison, Aramis était incapable de protéger ceux qui l'aimaient).

\- Superstition, répliqua Aramis sur un ton sec. Je peux vous montrer les cicatrices si vous voulez. Lorsqu'une balle de mousquet me transperce, je saigne comme n'importe quel être humain.

Allard éclata de rire.

\- Il y a quelques heures de ça vous avez tenu une conversation avec une enfant morte il y a près de 60 ans ! Je n'ai pas besoin de preuve supplémentaire. Quel dommage que le Cardinal ne soit plus là pour voir les prodiges que vous pouvez accomplir. Vos dons lui auraient été fort utiles dans la guerre qui se prépare contre l'Espagne.

\- Je sais tout ce qui peut se dire sur les « pouvoirs » d'un enfant coiffé, dit Aramis, et je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'ils pouvaient parler avec les morts.

\- _Aaaah_ , mais, il y a des choses que même le Cardinal ignorait. Et vous aussi apparemment. Il se trouve que je connais quelqu'un _comme_ vous. De telles _abominations_ se produisent parfois jusque dans les meilleures familles. C'est assez fréquent dans la lignée des Durfort. Le frère cadet du Comte de Rauzan, Armand, est lui aussi né coiffé. Et lui aussi a certaines _capacités_. Je dois avouer qu'elles ne sont pas aussi étonnantes que les vôtres. Et vous avez récupéré remarquablement vite alors qu'il lui faut des semaines pour se remettre.

Aramis était heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait « vite récupéré ». Non vraiment, bonne nouvelle. Il devait certainement s'imaginer la lourdeur de ses membres, la douleur pulsant entre ses tempes et le fait que le moindre mouvement lui coûte toutes ses réserves d'énergie.

\- Il est trop tard pour Armand, se désola Allard, malgré le retour d'Emilie. C'est votre tour maintenant. Je suis persuadé que vous excellerez rapidement dans l'exercice de vos pouvoirs grâce à elle.

Quoi ? Que venait de dire Allard ?

\- Emilie ? Que vient faire cette malheureuse là-dedans ?

Le sourire d'Allard était rayonnant.

\- C'est l'heure des révélations n'est-ce pas ! Exulta Allard. Mais monsieur d'Herblay, vous ne seriez pas là si Emilie ne vous avait pas retrouvé.

Allard se pencha vers Aramis.

\- Vos petits voyages dans le passé, comment croyez-vous que vous en revenez ?

Il se redressa et se cala confortablement contre la banquette.

\- Je me demande combien d'entre _vous_ se sont perdus ainsi dans les méandres de l'histoire, incapables de retrouver leur chemin. C'est peut-être pour ça que vos _semblables_ ont pu passer par les mailles de l'Inquisition (55). Vous vous égarez dans le temps et personne ne peut vous y retrouver. Il vous faut des personnes comme Emilie, pour vous ramener. C'est un phénomène particulièrement fascinant. Tout à l'heure, elle vous a traqué à travers le manoir et vous a retrouvé en quelques minutes : enfermé dans une chambre _secrète_ dont le mécanisme n'avait visiblement pas été actionné depuis des années !

\- Emilie m'a retrouvé ? Mais c'est impossible, ses visions …

\- Sont réelles, bien réelles, le coupa Allard.

\- Non, c'est impossible, répéta Aramis, sous le choc de cette révélation. Ses visions étaient provoquées par un puissant hallucinogène. Nous en avons eu la preuve !

\- Oui, reconnut Allard, ses visions d'anti-christ et de guerre sacrée contre l'Espagne reposaient sur des élucubrations mais comment croyez-vous que cette idée soit venue à l'esprit de sa mère ? Emilie souffre de visions depuis qu'elle est enfant. Elle a été persécutée pour ça, bien avant que sa mère ne tourne ces visions en un « avantage » et d'ailleurs -

Aramis ferma les yeux. Il n'écoutait plus Allard.

Naître coiffé était un poids qu'il avait traîné toute sa vie. Ses succès aux yeux du monde étaient toujours dus à sa « chance », pas à ses capacités. Il avait redoublé d'efforts pour démontrer à tous ce qu'il valait. S'il était le meilleur tireur du royaume, c'était parce qu'il passait plusieurs par jour à s'entraîner, pas à cause de ce qui se trouvait dans cette fichue pochette ! Mais alors, lui souffla une petite voix, pourquoi ne te sépares-tu jamais de cette fichue coiffe ? N'est-ce pas parce que tu lui attribues toi aussi quelque puissance ?

Non. Il gardait la coiffe parce que c'était une partie de lui-même, un point c'est tout. Et aussi, pour sa mère. C'était son héritage. « Tu es né en chemise (56) mon fils, lui avait-elle dit lorsque son père était venu le chercher dans la maison close où ils résidaient, sa mère et lui. Cette chemise qui est ta seconde peau est aussi une partie de la mienne. Ce lien entre nous est indestructible. Ne t'en sépare jamais et je serai ainsi toujours dans ta vie, à tes côtés ».

Tenace, la petite voix reprit : c'est bien joli tout ça mais comment, expliques-tu avoir survécu au massacre en Savoie ou à la défenestration de Marmion ? Comment expliques-tu Renée ?

Aramis serra la pochette entre ses mains. Il prit une large inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage. Il avait le sentiment de capituler d'une certaine manière. Pendant des années, il avait lutté contre cette idée d'un don divin. Mais maintenant … maintenant, il avait rencontré Renée et les choses ne pouvaient plus être comme avant, n'est-ce pas ? Soit, se dit-il, répondant à la petite voix insidieuse qu'il avait ignorée pendant toutes ces années. Soit, _j'accepte_. Restait à savoir si ce don était un cadeau divin ou une malédiction.

\- … ne suis pas le seul à _vous_ trouver fascinant, dit Allard. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré je crois ?

Ah, Aramis avait visiblement raté une partie _importante_ de la conversation.

Allard le fixait, attendant visiblement une réponse. Le problème ce n'était pas qu'Aramis n'avait pas suivi le cours de la conversation, c'était que même si cela avait été le cas, il n'était pas disposé à _répondre_ à des questions : il était celui qui souhaitait en poser. Et justement, il y en avait une qui lui brulait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ?

Allard haussa les sourcils, manifestement prit au dépourvu par la question.

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta Aramis. Je peux comprendre Emilie. Elle retrouve la vérité dont nous l'avions dépouillée : oui, ses visions ont un sens, oui, nous l'avons maltraitée, oui, sa mère avait raison, Emilie est spéciale. Elle a retrouvé _son_ Dieu. Ce Dieu qui fait parler ses visions, qui guide ses pas, qui règle sa vie. Soit. Tout ça, je peux le comprendre. Je peux _la_ comprendre. Mais _vous_ , que retirez-vous de tout cela ? Et par pitié, ne me sortez pas de boniment sur le respect dû au Cardinal. Je ne suis pas _d'humeur_ …

Allard sourit.

-Vous pensez que c'est _cela_ qui me motive n'est-ce pas ?

Il tapotait le petit coffre près de lui.

\- Je suppose, répondit Aramis sur un ton acerbe, que quelques écus d'or et colliers de perle, ne sont pas _tout_ ce qui vous motive.

Le sourire sur le visage d'Allard s'élargit. Il tendit la main vers Aramis :

\- Il manque un joyau à ce coffre.

Aramis fronça les sourcils. Un joyau ? Mais de quoi parlait-donc ce … Oh, oui, bien sûr. Aramis serra la mâchoire.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'elle représente, grinça t-il.

Allard ne répondit rien. Il ne souriait plus. Sa main était toujours tendue vers Aramis.

Non, pensa Aramis. Non. Non et non. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner. C'était juste trop lui demander.

\- Dois-je demander à Léonce de vous _convaincre_ ?

Aramis soupira. Perdre une bataille aujourd'hui pour gagner la guerre demain (57). Il n'avait rien d'un stratège (il était trop impulsif. Trop dans le vif, trop dans le ressenti) mais cette fois, il devait retenir son cœur. Si ses amis le croyaient mort, il était le seul sur qui il pouvait compter pour sortir de ce cauchemar. Il devait laisser parler la raison, et la raison lui disait de capituler (ce qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point ; c'était pour ça qu'il laissait Athos écouter la « voix de la raison »).

Il tira la croix de Renée des plis du manteau où il l'avait cachée (l'orfèvre avait fait un travail délicat, la fleur était faite d'or et d'argent et une petite perle figurait la colombe) Aramis la déposa à contre cœur dans la main d'Allard.

Ce dernier l'examina longuement avant de parler :

\- Comment pouvez-vous croire que j'ignore ce que signifie cette croix, murmura t-il. Je le sais mieux que quiconque ...

Il leva les yeux vers Aramis puis se jeta sur lui. L'acte était si inattendu, si brutal qu'Aramis n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Allard l'empoigna violemment, agrippant son manteau, le maintenant contre la paroi du carrosse. Il tenait toujours la croix entre des doigts.

\- Pendant des années, ma famille a essayé de prouver sa loyauté mais _ça_ ! Cracha-t-il en désignant des yeux le bijou. _Ca_ ressortait toujours, comme une tâche dont rien ne vient à bout. Une salissure ; une marque indélébile. Et _vous_ , vous allez enfin m'en délivrer une fois pour toute. Comme je vous l'ai dit au manoir, vous allez me rendre un _service_. Vous allez trouver quelque chose pour moi. Quelque chose qui fera oublier définitivement que les Allard ont un jour adoré cette croix.»

* * *

Robert Poitevin avait des goûts simples : une journée de travail bien remplie, un bon repas et il était comblé. Et si en prime, son maître et seigneur, le Comte de Rauzan, était lui aussi satisfait, la journée ne s'en trouvait que meilleure !

Il sourit en montant dans sa calèche. Il avait bien fait un peu grise mine lorsque le Comte lui avait donné l'ordre de descendre à Lupiac – l'endroit sentait la vinasse jusqu'à empoisser les vêtements ! – mais le voyage s'était en fin de compte avéré fort profitable pour ses affaires. Il tapota la bourse qu'il avait mise dans la poche de son manteau. Elle s'était enrichie de quelques livres depuis son arrivée. Rien de mieux qu'un bon drame – et son lot de blessés – pour faire prospérer un médecin, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien entendu, il ne fallait pas que le médecin en question se penche un peu trop sur le « comment » du drame.

Robert soupira. Le Comte était le Seigneur de Durfort et Lupiac était sur ses terres. Il avait donc droit de vie ou de mort sur ceux qui y habitaient. Hommes, femmes et enfants. Et mousquetaires …

Sauf que les mousquetaires étaient au service du roi. Le roi qui lui-même tirait directement son pouvoir de Dieu.

Robert eut un frisson. Il réarrangea son manteau autour de ses épaules.

Mais qu'attendait donc cet idiot de valet ? Il devrait déjà avoir chargé les bagages. Robert n'avait pas envie d'être à Lupiac pour l'enterrement du mousquetaire.

Le mousquetaire …

C'était ce qui le gênait un peu dans toute cette affaire. L'homme, un certain d'Herblay, n'avait pas été blessé (Robert avait lui-même préparé le Laudanum s'assurant ainsi que la dose soit efficace mais non létale) mais … enlever un mousquetaire du roi n'était-ce pas commettre un crime envers le roi lui-même ?

Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Après tout, les choses s'étaient plutôt bien passées. Ils n'avaient même pas eu à exécuter leur plan initial : tuer les compagnons d'Herblay. La petite _mésaventure_ d'Herblay dans l'eau avait été une chance. Non, vraiment, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Le Comte serait satisfait de lui et en plus, il revenait avec une bourse pleine, franchement il -

 _BAM !_

Le bruit le fit sursauter.

Quelque chose venait de tomber sur le toit de la calèche !

Robert fronça les sourcils. Il faudrait qu'il change de valet en rentrant, celui-ci était d'une incompétence crasse. Il allait passer la tête par la fenêtre lorsque que quelqu'un lui donna une gifle ! Pris de panique, il ferma les yeux et se mit à hurler.

Et rien ne se passa.

Robert rouvrit un œil et poussa un nouveau cri.

Un bras, c'était un bras qui pendait par la fenêtre de la calèche !

Tremblant, Robert poussa la portière avec son pied et héla le valet. En vain.

Que faire, que faire, que faire … Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit de la calèche, prenant grand soin d'éviter le bras. Une fois dehors, il examina le toit de la calèche. Un corps. C'était ce qui avait été jeté dessus et …

Il fronça les sourcils. Curieux. Cette veste. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà vue. Il avait trouvé le travail de broderie exquis et ce bleu -

Le sac de vêtements que le Comte lui avait donné pour le corps qui servait de leurre ! Le corps qui devait être enterré à Lupiac à la place d'Herblay.

« Impossible, c'est … c'est impossible, bredouilla t-il. Il ne devrait pas … il ne peut pas être ici !

\- On peut vous aider docteur ? »

Roger sursauta. Et pâlit en découvrant la personne qui se tenait tout sourire devant lui. Une femme. Il la reconnut aussitôt : c'était à elle qu'il avait donné les vêtements. C'était la cousine d'un des mousquetaires.

Et justement, elle n'était pas seule : les trois compagnons d'Herblay se tenaient à ses côtés.

 **A suivre …**

* * *

(51) Episode 1, _Retour en grâce_ , saison 2.

(52) Episode 6, _L'éclipse funèbre_ , saison 2.

(53) Episode 4, _Que Justice Soit Faite_ , saison 1.

(54) François Fresneau de la Gataudière (1703 – 1770) est un ingénieur français. Il a découvert en Guyane, l'arbre à caoutchouc, et rédigé un traité sur l'utilisation faite du caoutchouc par les amérindiens notamment le traitement des peaux et toile pour les imperméabiliser. Oui, je sais, c'est encore trop tôt pour que nos vaillants mousquetaires bénéficient de cette belle découverte !

(55) L'inquisition n'est pas, contrairement à ce qui circule dans l'imagerie populaire, un mouvement religieux ou une idéologie. L'Inquisition est un tribunal d'exception. Il était chargé de la défense de la foi et donc, de la lutte contre toute forme d'hérésie, dont la sorcellerie. Aujourd'hui, ce tribunal est la Congrégation pour la doctrine de la foi.

(56) Cette expression désigne aussi les enfants nés coiffés.

(57) On attribue à Charles de Gaulle la petite phrase « la France perd une bataille mais elle n'a pas perdu la guerre ». Elle colle fort bien à la situation de notre malheureux Aramis.


	7. Chapitre 6 – Le message de la famille

**Merci à Dumini et à Missquetaire pour leur gentille review : je vous dédie ce chapitre  
**

Toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Conseil fort avisé qu'Aramis ne risquait plus d'oublier. Allard avait tout d'un homme calme, maître de lui. Presque affable en fait. Mais lorsque l'eau se réveille, elle peut faire chavirer un navire, détruire des villes … et Allard pouvait visiblement étrangler un mousquetaire.

Aramis se massait discrètement le cou. Allard l'ignorait depuis sa petite « crise ». Ce qui était une bonne chose si Aramis souhaitait rester en vie. D'autant qu'il était parvenu, une fois encore, à subtiliser la croix de Renée (l'idée de la savoir entre les mains d'Allard lui avait paru insupportable, entre se défendre et récupérer la croix, le choix n'avait pas fait de doute dans son esprit).

Calé contre la banquette, yeux clos, Aramis réfléchissait. En fait, il se sentait un peu honteux de ne pas avoir anticipé la situation. Quel piètre mousquetaire il faisait ! Et il pouvait presque entendre Porthos : « Et qui est le meilleur juge des caractères maintenant ? (58) ». Bien sûr, Athos renchérirait immédiatement : « La tête, Aramis, la tête pas le cœur ! (59)» (mais Aramis était la voix du cœur, que serait-il sans lui ?). Et d'Artagnan … que dirait d'Artagnan ? Rien, il lui sourirait en haussant juste les épaules. Penser à ses amis lui redonna du courage. Il rouvrit les yeux et se mit à observer Allard.

Ce dernier avait déplié une carte sur ses genoux et l'examinait attentivement.

\- Nous serons bientôt arrivés, vous devriez vous reposer, lâcha Allard sans regarder Aramis. Demain, nous nous rendons à l'Abbaye de La Réole (60). Nous aurons plusieurs heures de route.

Il leva les yeux de la carte.

\- Vous avez rendez-vous avec un des abbés les plus célèbres de l'Eglise, dit-il en souriant. On dit de lui qu'il fut l'un des esprits les plus brillants de son temps. C'était un oblat (61) de l'abbaye bénédictine de Fleury (62). Un peu comme vous, il n'était personne. Il aurait du rester dans la boue qui l'a vu naître. On ignore la date précise de sa naissance après tout ! Mais Dieu … Dieu en a décidé autrement. Dieu l'a choisi. Et il a réalisé de grandes choses en son nom.

\- Et quel trésor cet abbé a-t-il emmené avec lui dans la tombe ? Demanda Aramis.

\- Oh, le plus précieux de tous.

 _ClacClacClacClac._

Aramis se redressa sur la banquette. Les sabots des chevaux claquaient sur un sol pavé ce qui ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose …

\- Ah ! S'exclama Allard en refermant la carte. Nous sommes arrivés. Vous devez avoir hâte de découvrir votre nouvelle _maison_. »

* * *

 _Maison_ ... Aramis avait un autre nom pour la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait :

« Une _niche_ , grommela-t-il, assis sur le lit, un des rares meubles se trouvant dans la pièce où il avait été enfermé.

(Un lit au châssis recouvert de draperies somptueuses, agrémenté, aux quatre coins du ciel, de vases en passementerie, un paravent en drap orné de galons de soie et une baignoire (63). Une niche certes mais une niche de luxe).

L'endroit était étonnant et Aramis en aurait certainement admiré l'architecture (64) s'il avait été un visiteur mais il était … il était ... Bon sang ! Il ne savait même pas quel _statut_ il avait dans cet endroit, parmi ces fous furieux !

Aramis avait été un soldat la plus grande partie de sa vie, il avait déjà été capturé par l'ennemi. Il savait quoi attendre en tant que prisonnier de guerre mais ça …

Il soupira et s'allongea. Depuis qu'Emilie l'avait enlevé, il avait perdu, en même temps que sa liberté, tous ses repères. Il porta la main à son front et grogna. Génial, voilà qu'il se comportait comme la parfaite demoiselle en détresse.

Son arrivée au château de Duras confirmait en tout point cette charmante description.

A peine les chevaux arrêtés, Léonce et ses amis avaient littéralement _déchargé_ Aramis de la carriole. Engoncé dans le large manteau, épuisé tant moralement que physiquement, Aramis n'avait opposé aucune résistance. Un des hommes de Léonce – un mastodonte qui devait dépasser Porthos d'une bonne tête – l'avait tout simplement pris dans ses bras et transporté dans sa _nouvelle_ maison.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, qu'il trouve le moyen de -

 _Clic, clic._

La serrure ! Aramis se redressa sur le lit immédiatement.

Léonce entra dans la pièce suivi par Emilie et trois femmes de chambre aux bras chargés de draps et de baquets d'eau chaude.

Un seul homme (non armé de surcroît nota Aramis). Cinq femmes. Aramis était plus que jamais fixé quant à son statut : il était vraiment une « demoiselle » s'il devait en croire le peu de mesures de sécurité prises à son encontre.

Restait à savoir s'il était « en détresse ».

« Aramis, annonça Emilie, vous allez pouvoir vous rafraichir. Je reviendrai vous chercher pour le diner dans une heure.

Elle claqua dans ses mains. Deux des femmes de chambre disparurent derrière le paravent et s'affairèrent à la préparation d'un bain. La troisième disposa près d'Aramis des vêtements propres.

\- Ouaf, ouaf, répondit juste Aramis.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Emilie prise au dépourvu par le caractère incongru de cette réponse.

Aramis, qui s'était rallongé et fixait le ciel de lit (le drap figurait un entrelacs complexes d'arabesques et de fleurs stylisés, un bel ouvrage) lui répondit sur un ton sec :

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous surprend. C'est ce que vous attendez de moi, non ? Que je sois docile et obéissant, comme un chien. Vous m'avez même installé dans un chenil en bois, dit-il en désignant de la main la carène renversée qui donnait en effet à la pièce les allures d'une niche. Je me demande ce qui se passerait si je refusais de prendre ce bain, de me changer ou encore de partager votre repas ? Le brave et taciturne Léonce ici présent à certainement une petite idée de la réponse.

Ce fut au tour d'Emilie de soupirer.

\- Vous faites, une fois encore, le _difficile_.

La remarque de la jeune femme élicita un petit rire ironique de la part d'Aramis.

\- Je fais le difficile. Je suis donc un animal _capricieux_. Le dressage s'avère plus ardu que vous ne l'aviez prévu peut-être ?

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, s'énerva Emilie. Vous êtes … vous êtes …

Aramis daigna finalement lever les yeux vers elle et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Emilie leva les mains au ciel.

-Vous êtes _désespérant_ ! Cria-t-elle furieuse avant de sortir de la pièce en trombe, les femmes de chambre sur ses talons.

Léonce resta un moment à fixer à Aramis mais finit lui aussi par sortir de la pièce.

\- Charmant, grommela Aramis.

Il se rassit au bord du lit et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Du moins il essaya : ces boucles semblaient s'être transformées en sac de nœuds.

L'idée du bain ne lui apparut soudainement pas si mauvaise que ça. Il renifla le pan de son manteau et fronça le nez de dégoût à la forte odeur de transpiration qui en émanait. Il examina la plante de ses pieds. Noire.

Aramis examina les vêtements qui avaient été disposés sur le lit. Une chemise au col finement ouvragé, un pourpoint, des hauts-de-chausses, des bas de soie. Il prit la dernière pièce du costume et la posa sur ses genoux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

Des pantoufles. En soie et broderie fine. Elles auraient certainement été plus seyantes aux pieds d'un bourgeois qu'à celle d'un mousquetaire.

Aramis se voyait mal enfiler tout ce beau linge sur la crasse accumulée depuis son enlèvement. Il devrait sans doute s'estimer heureux qu'Emilie le juge digne de ne plus se balader nu sous un simple manteau ! C'était décidé. Il allait prendre ce fameux bain mais avant …

Il récupéra un des draps du lit et le coinça sous la porte de la pièce. Si quelqu'un voulait entrer, il faudrait qu'il force la porte. Cela ne résisterait pas longtemps mais au cas où, ça lui laisserait le temps de sortir du bain. Ces gens faisaient peu de cas de sa dignité. Aramis voulait s'accrocher à cette illusion qu'il avait un peu de contrôle sur sa vie.

Il se débarrassa du manteau et se glissa dans l'eau. La température était parfaite. Il s'immergea complètement et après avoir récupéré le savon (66), se frotta vigoureusement. Il se lava aussi les cheveux puis sortit de l'eau. Il se sécha rapidement à l'aide des draps apportés par les femmes de chambre et passa les vêtements. Il n'avait aucun miroir pour vérifier son apparence mais une chose était sûre : il n'avait jamais été aussi richement vêtu.

\- un chien de salon, maugréa-t-il en grattant sa barbe.

Un soupir émanant de derrière le paravent le fit sursauter

\- Emilie a raison, dit une voix masculine, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de _difficile_. »

* * *

D'Artagnan allait être malade. Vraiment _malade_. Il était un mousquetaire du Roi, il avait vu des victimes de strangulation, d'empoisonnement mais _ça_ … il réprima un frisson. Non, rien ne l'avait préparé à ce dont il était témoin. Et s'il devait en croire les visages décomposés de ses deux compagnons, il n'était pas le seul à se sentir nauséeux. La jolie teinte verdâtre d'Athos ne devait, pour une fois, rien à un lendemain de beuverie.

Tout ça à cause d'un petit bout de femme. Un petit bout de femme qui se trouvait être sa _cousine_.

Non. En fait, ce n'était pas possible. La femme qui se trouvait devant lui ne pouvait pas être Guillemette. Sa Guillemette ne menacerait pas un homme de le …de le … _Tudieu_ , il ne parvenir même pas à le _dire_ !

«Je ne vais pas me répéter, _docteur_ , grogna Guillemette. Ou .Est. IL ?

Son ton était glacial. Froid et coupant comme une lame … comme la lame que Guillemette utilisait. Elle avait déjà fait plusieurs entailles. De jolies petites lignes droites et parallèles, à quelques pouces à peine d'une certaine partie sensible de l'anatomie du malheureux Robert Poitevin. En fait, les entailles se faisaient de plus en plus menaçantes pour les dites parties (et c'était certainement par empathie avec ces dernières que d'Artagnan, Athos et Porthos croisaient les jambes).

Poitevin pendait, accroché à un des crocs à viande du cellier de la ferme de Guillemette.

Guillemette soupira. Elle posa le couteau sur un des étals et fit mine de réfléchir à « l'instrument » de torture qu'elle allait utiliser. Ses mains se baladaient sur les couteaux qui étaient accrochés sur le mur.

Et lorsqu'il vit ce sur quoi Guillemette avait arrêté son choix, les yeux de Poitevin s'élargirent comme des soucoupes. Il se mit a secouer la tête de gauche à droite et tout son corps se mit à trembler, prit de panique.

Dans un mouvement que d'Artagnan jugea un chouïa théâtrale, Guillemette, sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, approcha de Poitevin la tenaille qu'elle venait de prendre … et les yeux de Robert Poitevin roulèrent dans leur orbite.

\- Ooooh, soupira Guillemette, visiblement déçue.

\- « Oh » en effet, répliqua Athos qui posa sa main sur le cou de Poitevin.

Juste inconscient. Le médecin s'était évanoui.

\- Vous savez, reprit Athos, il est généralement recommandé de ne pas bâillonner la personne à qui vous posez des questions si vous voulez entendre ses réponses.

Guillemette tourna vers lui un sourire un rien malicieux. Elle reposa la tenaille sur l'étal et haussa les épaules :

\- mais c'est beaucoup moins satisfaisant.

\- moins … _satisfaisant_ ! s'exclama D'Artagnan. Gui', une femme ne -

Guillemette leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh bon sang, d'Artagnan ! Tu m'affubles d'un surnom masculin depuis des années. Ne vient pas me seriner maintenant sur la place d'une femme ou sur la bienséance. Je gère cette ferme depuis des années, Loupiot. _Seule_.

D'Artagnan se passa la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé. Quel idiot il faisait. Il savait pourtant que la valeur et le courage ne dépendaient pas du sexe. Il en avait la preuve à chaque fois qu'il était avec Constance.

\- Ouais, moi, je dis qu'il faut changer ses foutues règles et laisser les femmes entrer dans les Mousquetaires, annonça Porthos qui fixait Guillemette avec admiration (ce qui fit rosir cette dernière).

Athos sourit. Il pensa à Ninon et à ses idées sur la place et le rôle des femmes. A son courage et à sa détermination. Il pensa aussi à Anne. Les femmes n'ont pas le choix de leurs armes, n'est-ce pas ? Et Anne … Non. Non, pas elle. Elle, elle avait choisi : elle avait fini de détruire l'innocence qu'elle avait peut-être un jour eu en tuant Thomas, en faisant disparaître Anne et en devenant Milady.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Et bien cette révolution sociale attendra un peu. Nous avons besoin d'une réponse à une question somme toute très simple …

Il fit un geste en direction de l'infortuné Poitevin.

Porthos ne se fit pas prier et gifla le médecin. Poitevin revint à lui, yeux clignant comme une malheureuse chouette. Porthos lui enleva son bâillon.

Guillemette qui venait de récupérer les tenailles se planta devant lui.

\- Et donc, je vais pour la _dernière_ fois reposer ma question : où se trouve Aramis ? »

* * *

Le prieuré de La Réole.

Athos grimaça. Ils avaient au moins six bonnes heures de route devant eux. Et c'était s'ils poussaient l'allure. Il faudrait qu'ils changent de monture s'ils voulaient arriver pour le petit matin.

Six heures pendant lesquelles Aramis seraient toujours entre les mains du comte. Et d'Emilie.

Et pour Athos et ses amis, c'était six heures de trop.

D'autant que la raison pour laquelle Aramis avait été enlevé leur était toujours inconnue.

Oh, on ne pouvait pas dire que Poitevin n'avait pas répondu à leur petit interrogatoire. A peine avait-il vu la tenaille qu'il s'était mis à parler. En fait, il était devenu intarissable, traînant dans la boue, sans aucune vergogne, l'homme qui était son protecteur. Mais Guillemette avait eu beau brandir non seulement la tenaille mais aussi un maillet à viande – au grand dam de D'Artagnan – tout ce qu'avait pu leur dire Poitevin c'était que le Comte avait absolument besoin d'Aramis au Prieuré de la Réole et que leur ami était quelqu'un de « spécial ».

\- Spécial, grommela Porthos qui harnachait son cheval. Ouais, ça c'est sûr, il est spécial. Pour trouver les ennuis !

D'Artagnan posa la main sur l'épaule de Porthos.

\- Hey, ça va aller. Tu as entendu Poitevin, ils ont besoin d'Aramis ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne lui feront pas de mal, rassura d'Artagnan.

Porthos secoua la tête.

\- Tu connais Aramis, quoique ces gens veuillent de lui, il fera son possible pour ne pas leur donner satisfaction, ce qui veut dire qu'il va faire comme avec nous : il va les faire tourner en bourrique et là, j'suis pas certain qu'ils aient notre patience. Faut des années de pratique.

Cette fois, c'est Athos qui posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Nous allons le retrouver Porthos. Nous allons le retrouver et dans les vingt minutes qui suivront, tu rêveras de l'utiliser comme cible pour t'exercer au tir. Il sera exaspérant, irresponsable. En un mot, il remplira comme à son habitude son rôle d'empêcheur de tourner en rond.

Porthos se mit à rire.

\- Ouais, mais il sera _notre_ empêcheur de tourner en rond.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de D'Artagnan. Oui, ils allaient retrouver Aramis. Et ils allaient faire payer ceux qui croyaient qu'ils pouvaient s'attaquer à un mousquetaire.

S'attaquer à l'un des leurs.

Il avait le pied sur son étrier lorsqu'il remarqua que _quatre_ chevaux étaient sellés. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un d'autre se joignait apparemment à leur mission. Il leva les yeux et reconnu immédiatement la personne en question.

\- GUI' ?! Oh non, pas question. Tu restes ici. Gui', tu as entendu Poitevin, les gens qui travaillent pour le Comte sont d'anciens soldats. Ils sont armés et certainement pas avec des … des _maillets à viande_ !

Guillemette fixa un long moment son cousin.

\- Je suis responsable de ce qui est arrivé, Charles. Ma _naïveté_ est à l'origine de ce qui est arrivé. L'enlèvement de ton ami. La mort de gens qui étaient _mes_ amis, des gens qui m'ont fait confiance, qui m'ont cru lorsque je leur disais combien le Comte était merveilleux, qu'il était notre sauveur. Alors oui, je viens avec vous. Pour eux. Je veux être là lorsque vous trainerez le _Comte_ devant le prévôt (67). »

D'Artagnan hocha la tête. Guillemette l'appelait rarement par son prénom. Et quand elle le faisait, c'était qu'elle était sérieuse. Très sérieuse.

\- D'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan se tourna vers Athos.

\- Laisse-là venir. Elle fait partie de la famille.

Porthos sourit.

\- Durfort Comte de Duras n'a aucune chance : quatre contre quoi, une petite armée ? Du Gâteau.»

* * *

(58) Saison 1.

(59) Episode 8, Duel pour l'honneur, saison 1.

(60) La Réole est une ville fortifiée autour d'un ancien (et large !) prieuré. Elle se trouve en Gironde qui était autrefois dans la jolie province de … Gascogne !

(61) Un oblat (« offert » en latin) désignait autrefois l'enfant consacré à Dieu et donné par ses parents à un monastère.

(62) Cette abbaye se trouve dans le Loiret à Saint-Benoît-Sur-Loire. Yep, PAS en Gascogne pour une fois !

(63) La salle de la charpente du château de Duras est une petite merveille ! Il s'agit d'une charpente en chêne, entièrement chevillée, sous la forme … d'une carène de frégate renversée. L'originale fut construite vers 1740 mais a été détruite et a été entièrement reconstituée en 1950.

(64) Pas de baignoire sous le règne de Louis XIII ! Depuis la Renaissance les bains sont déconseillés par les médecins. On associe en effet l'eau à la propagation de maladies. A cette époque, on se lave donc seulement le visage et les mains. Les plus riches masquent les odeurs avec du parfum et autres cosmétiques. En revanche, on change souvent de linge de corps et la partie visible de ces derniers doit être blanches (col, poignet). Contrairement à ce que l'on veut nous faire croire, l'hygiène au Moyen Age était meilleure que sous l'Ancien régime.

(65) Abbon de Fleury (940 ( ?) – 1004) fut un des plus grands savants de l'An Mil (il excellait notamment en arithmétique, astronomie et astrologie). Exilé en en Angleterre, il y devint grammairien. Il fut aussi juriste et surtout canoniste. Son influence de réformateur s'étend de la Grande Bretagne à l'Allemagne. Selon Jean-Pierre bordier, professeur de littérature française du Moyen-Age, il contribua largement à l'élaboration de la doctrine sur le pouvoir pontifical et fut l'un des premiers à raviver et à développer dans ses écrits le vieux thème indo-européen de la tripartition fonctionnelle au sein de la société (Clergé – Etat – Force productrice). Il lutta aussi contre le relâchement des moines (trop centrés sur la recherche des plaisirs et des richesses), dont le seul but doit être, selon lui, la contemplation et la prière (liturgique et privée) dans la retraite et dans l'étude. Il cherchait à réformer le prieuré de La Réole quand il fut mortellement blessé au cours d'une rixe entre des moines et leurs serfs.

(66) Le savon existe depuis plus de 4000 ans …Mais au XVIIème siècle, l'on pensait que l'eau favorisait la contagion, il a donc été remplacé par les parfums. Très vite cependant, le savon revient avec les grandes savonneries de Toulon, puis, plus connues, de Marseille (avec un édit de Colbert qui concède à cette dernière un monopole

(67) Je suis juriste et si vous trouvez que l'organisation judiciaire de notre pays est compliquée, laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'est rien comparé à celle de l'Ancien régime. Baillis, sénéchaux, prévôts … un gros bordel moi je vous le dis !


End file.
